¡Advertencia bebe!
by Nocturnals
Summary: -Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka, los declaro responsables del heredero del clan Uchiha, de su protección y cuidado-Dijo la Hokage- ¿Algo que decir? / /  -Si- Dijo Kiba.- Yo no cambio los pañales.- Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

Simplemente todo estaba tan… aburrido. Si, monótono y aburrido. Las misiones eran cualquier cosa menos entretenidas o difíciles, las épocas de acción había concluido. Y Kiba Inuzuka quería acción, queria pelear, arriezgar el pellejo, acercarse un poco a la muerte. Pero no, solo misiones aburridas y tontas. Nada arriesgado. No es que el quisiera una guerra ninja ni nada por el quería, solo quería algo interesante para hacer ¡Estaba harto de ser escolta y esas tonterías!

-Volviste a bufar, ya, en serio ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Ino, sentada frente a el.

-De seguro solo será otra misión patética de paga exagerada- Gruño él.

-Bueno, en épocas de paz, es así. Y eso es bueno, creo.

-Sé que es bueno y todo eso, ¿es mucho pedir una misión de verdad?- Pregunto echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ino sonrío, supuso que para alguien tan inquieto y explosivo como Kiba sería difícil estar inactivo tanto tiempo. En especial luego de casi morirse en la ultima batalla ninja y todo el tema. Tomo aire y lo exhalo con lentitud, ella también estaba aburrida a decir verdad. Aunque ella tenía la florería y el… nada, solo entrenar. Que frustrante, pensó.

-Bueno, con suerte esto será interesante- Comento ella, mirando a la puerta de la Hokage.

-Eso espero.

La puerta de la oficina de abrió mostrando a una sonriente Shizune. Ella les saludo con su usual amabilidad y les indico que por fin, luego de más de media hora de espera, podían entrar. Los habían llamado para realizar una misión y los habían tenido esperando por que a la jefa le había surgido algo importante.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Kiba, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su compañera.

-Más respeto, chico- Le dijo la Hokage- Bien, tomen asiento.

-¿De que trata la misión, Lady Tsunade?- Quiso saber la rubia, inclinándose un poco.

-Oh, es muy sencillo… ¡Shizune!- Llamo la mujer de generosos senos.

La menudita mujer entro haciendo sonar ruidosamente sus tacos contra el suelo de madera. Los dos jóvenes se voltearon a verla entrar por la puerta lateral de la oficina de la hokage. Ambos jóvenes abrieron muy grande los ojos al ver lo que la mujer traía en brazos.

-Bien, supongo que ya saben de que trata esto ¿No?

-¡Ese es el bebe de Sakura y Sasuke!- Exclamo el Inuzuka en un grito ahogado, sorprendido.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-¡Oh, Dios santísimo!- Exclamo Ino, comprendiéndolo al instante.

-El pequeño Kenta esta solo de momento, y como ambos saben, ninguno de los padres poseen familiares cercanos- Empezó la mujer tomando al pequeño en brazos- Sakura y Sasuke han sido enviados como embajadores de la aldea junto con Neji Hyugga, y el bebe había quedado en manos de TenTen Ama pero…

-Esta internada porque su embarazo esta muy avanzado y temen que de a luz en cualquier momento- La interrumpió Ino.

-¿Y la misión consiste en llevarlo con sus padres?- Kiba pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-No, Inuzuka, el bebe desconcentraría a sus padres en su misión- Nego Tsunade- misión les pido es que cuiden del pequeño, juntos.

-¿Juntos?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-Juntos- Sentencio la Hokage- ¿Tienes un departamento amplio, no Kiba?

-Si- Afirmo.

-Bien, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka, los declaro responsables del heredero del clan Uchiha, de su protección y cuidado hasta que sus progenitores regresen en un mes.- Hablo la mujer y puso una sonrisa- Buena convivencia, chicos, Ino te mudaras al apartamento de Kiba por lo que dure la misión ¿Algo que decir?

-Si- Dijo Kiba.- Yo no cambio los pañales.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Advertencia; Bebe!**

-¿En serio?- Cuestiono TenTen acostada en su cama de hospital acariciando su abultado vientre.

Ino asintio con la cabeza, enternecida por la figura de TenTen embarazada. Ahora entendia porque Neji pasaba horas viendola dormir, como le había dicho TenTen, se veia adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello suelto y ondulado hasta debajo de los hombros y su pancita asonmandose por los bordes de su blusa.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no me dejan salir…- Comento la morena, algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, ya veremos como nos la arreglamos.

-¿Sabes cuidar un niño, Ino?

-Claro- Mintio.

EL pequeño Kenta estaba adormecido sobre su regazo, su cabello negro azulado curiosamente ondulado lo hacia parecer más tierno que nunca. Sabia que detrás de esos parpados estaban los ojos obscuros de su padre, ocultos.

-Bueno, a mi me sirvio de practica, pero ya había cuidado muchos niños antes…- Dudo la morena, acomodandose el pelo- Extraño mis rodetes.

-Te queda bien el pelo suelto.

-Es incomodo- Respondio.-¿No quieres que te haga una lista o algo?

Aunque Ino quiso decir que si, no lo hizo pues su orgullo le gritaba que le demostrara al mundo que podia ser buena madre. Aunque fuera sustituta. Por ello nego y le mostro una ancha sonrisa a su amiga, cambiando de tema inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que aguantaras hasta que Neji regrese?- Pregunto.

-No lo creo… lo tendre de aquí a dos semanas maximo, a mi pequeño Hizashi- Le confeso- Estoy muy asustada…

-Piensa en esto, cuando todo acabe, tendra a un hermoso bebe, tu bebe, en brazos.

TenTen sonrio.

-Eso es lo unico que me anima a hacerlo- Bromeo.

-¿Alguna vez en tu vida haz cuidado a un niño? ¡Kenta tiene solo un año y medio!- Exclamo Shikamaru- ¿No crees que seria muy problemático?

Kiba se encogio de hombros, en fin, el nunca jamaz en toda su existencia tomo siquiera a un niño el brazos. No había pensado ni remotamente en tener hijos, nunca estuvo con un nene más de un par de horas diarias, y no eran su responsabilidad. Suspiro, ¿Cómo demonios se suponia que tenia que hacer eso? En un principio penso que seria divertido, y le serviria para un futuro, pero cuando lo analizo bien… era problemático, diria Nara.

-Sabes… si al bebe le pasa algo, Sakura y Sasuke los mataran- Anuncio Naruto- Y Sakura tiene mucha fuerza, además Sasuke es despiadado… te compadezco, hermano.

Kiba se despidio de sus amigos, tenia que encontrarse con su histerica novia en cinco minutos en la esquiña del bar donde estaban. Tenian que ir a casa de los Uchiha y buscar las pertenencias del niño. Ino llego con el pequeño en brazos, medio dormido, y penso que quiza no seria tan difícil. Era un niño tranquilo despues de todo.

O eso penso.

Cuando el pequeño entro a su casa, pataleo tan fuerte que Ino se vio obligada a dejarlo en el suelo porque penso, lo había agarrado mal. Kenta salio corriendo apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo y no reaccionaron lo bastante rapido. Kiba salio disparado detrás del pequeño de poco más de un año que habíha corrido esperando encontrar a sus padres.

Kenta entro en el cuarto de sus padres y al no encontrarlos alli se asusto.

-¡Maiiiii!- Chiyo el pequeño, echandose al suelo y empezando a llorar.

Kiba se sento frente a el y sin saber que hacer empezo a hacerle caras graciosas. El pequeño lo miro y por unos instante guardo silencio, pero luego Akamaru ladro detrás del muchacho y el niño regreso al llanto.

-Tranquilo, tu mamá regresara pronto- Trato de calmarlo meciendolo.

-Uh, si, Sakura volvera en poco tiempo.- Agrego Ino, sentandose en el suelo frente a Kiba, quien tomaba al pequeño de las axilas, sosteniendolo algunos centimetros sobre el suelo.

El niño siguio llorando de modo chillon con tal fuerza que pronto se asustaron. Ino le arranco el pequeño de las manos y lo acuno contra su regazo. EL pequeño se hundio contra sus pechos y le jalo la camiseta. "Maiii" siguio llorando, llamando a su madre como si ella fuera a aparecer de la nada.

-¡Maiii! ¡Paaa!- Chillaba.

Kiba se desespero, odiaba ver a los niños chiyar y gritar. A tal punto se desespero que tomo al niño y lo paro frente a el, bajo las protestas de Ino.

-Campeon, mama y papa volveran por ti.- El pequeño se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro sin entender del todo.- Volveran, te quieren. Deja de llorar, cachorro, o tu papa se enojara contigo.

EL pequeño parecio entender y se aterro con la idea, pronto se giro y se hundio contra Ino. Kiba suspiro, por lo menos no lloraba. Tomo las cosas del pequeño en un bolso y se fueron rumbo a su departamento con dos bolsos, uno del pequeño y otro de Ino. Por supuesto, el tuvo que cargarlos, pues preferia eso a lidiar con cargar a un pequeño. Podia lastimarlo.

-Bien, esta sera tu nueva casa, Kenta- Le informo Ino, dejandolo en el suelo.

-¿Ca-a?- Repitio el niño.

-Si, casa.

Kenta empezo a caminar por todos lados curiosos, con una Ino sobreprotectora a menos de medio metro detrás, siguiendolo. Kiba llevo los bolsos a la unica habitacion y agradecio haber comprado una cama de plaza y media. Aunque dormiria en un futon, claro, Ino era… bastante "correcta". Eso y vergonzosa.

-¿Dormiras en el sofa?- Pregunto Ino, Kiba sonrio pro haberlo visto venir.

-No, en un futon, en el suelo.

-Ah- dijo ella.

Ino nunca admitiria en voz alta que le daba pena aquello. Incluso cuando iban de misiones era recia a dormir con sus amigos de toda la vida. Tomo aire y escucho como algo de rompia en mil pedazos… vidrio, se aterro.

-¡Kenta!- Gritaron ambos.

La primera en llegar fue Ino, el pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de un monton de vidrio. Sano y sin un solo corte. Ambos suspiraron de alivio y Kiba se apresuro a levantarlo evitando todos los vidrios y sacudiendo los pocos que traia en las ropas. Ino toma la escoba y limpio el suelo, revisando hasta el más ultimo rincon.

-¿Qué le damos de comer?- Pregunto Ino.

-Uh, tenemos carne, pollo, sopa, fruta… algo de crema de leche, un poco de… ¿Qué rayos es esto?- Dijo Kiba, examinando su refrigerador.

-Haber, dame la fruta, algo es algo- Acepto.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que comian los bebe prácticamente sin dientes. Ino pelo y corto la fruta, para luego darsela de comer al niño. Descubrieron luego que el pequeño era muy inquieta. Kenta iba de un lado a otro de la casa, rompiendo los pocos adornos, tirando sillas, apoyandose y manchando las paredes, gritando, lloriqueando hasta que, de un momento a otro se durmio en el sofa.

-Por dios… - Suspiro Ino dejandolo en la cama.

-Bien, van dos jarrones, tres vasos y un plato roto- Conto Kiba, puntualizando con los dedos- Un mantel desgarrado, las paredes manchadas… casi se electrocuta con la toma de corriente, hizo pedazos la lámpara y desaparecio el teléfono de la casa.

-No te olvides de las cortinas- Añadio Ino, dejandose caer en el sofa.

-Bueno, habra que modificar algunas cosas- Dijo, sentandose a su lado y pasando la mano detrás de su espalda, por el respaldo del sofa.

-Bien, al fin algo de tiempo libre- Sonrio, y poso sus labios tiernamente sobre los de el, sonriendo.

-Y toda la noche por delante- Ino solto una risita cuando las manos de Kiba invadieron su cintura, bajando hasta sus caderas y amenazando con bajar otro tanto.

Ino se sento sobre el, dispuesta a comenzar con algo que venian aplazando desde la mañana cuando les impucieron esa mision. Lamio el labio inferior de el y dejo que invadiera su boca. Se removio sobre el, acomodandose para lo que seria una larga secion de besuqueo. O eso penso.

-¡Maiii!- Chiyo Kenta, logrando que Ino se cayera del sofa, separandose de Kiba del susto.

-¡ahh!- Exclamo la rubia, dandose un duro golpe contra el suelo.

Kiba solo atino a reirse.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

-¡Por el amor del cielo, duérmete!- Rogó Ino, ya al borde de la desesperación.

Kenta parecía no querer entrar en razones pues, era ya la segunda noche que no los dejaba dormir. Eran las tres de la mañana e Ino había permitido que Kiba fuese a dormir al sofá mientras ella lidiaba con el bebe pues su novio se encontraba realmente descompuesto. Pero luego de más de una hora de intentar calmarlo, sucumbió al llanto.

Dios, era pésima madre. Nunca tendría hijos, se dijo, jamás. No si iba a ser tan mala madre, no si iba a condenarlos a llorar cada noche de su infancia por su incompetencia.

-¿Qué te pasa, te duele algo, tienes fiebre, hambre?- Preguntaba, llorando.- Por favor, por favor, duérmete.

El niño hizo caso omiso a las suplicas, alzando el llanto y pateando. Ino lo dejo sobre la cama, removiéndose mientras chillaba. Se sentó en el suelo y mirando al bebe, le acariciaba el cabello y su desesperación crecía ¿Y si el bebe tenia alguna enfermedad? ¿Si en realidad los vidrios si lo habían cortado?

-Por favor… - Pidió de nuevo pero ante el rotundo llanto del niño se paro.

-Deberíamos llamar a alguien- Intervino Kiba, entrando al cuarto.

-Háblale, haz algo Kiba…- Rogó, sollozando.

El chico se acerco al niño y lo sentó, el pequeño lo miro aun llorando. Kiba lo sacudió levemente hasta que el lo miro, atónito y sorprendido emitiendo solo otro sonido más. Un gas. Kiba se echo para atrás cubriendo su sensible nariz con su muñeca, cayendo sentado al suelo.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- pregunto Ino, limpiándose las mejillas- ¿Todo esto por un gas?

-¡agh! ¡Demonios, hasta parece que se ha cagado encima!- dijo Kiba, tapándose la nariz con una mano y con la otra tratando de alejar el olor.

-Pues, en verdad, parece que si lo ha hecho- Dijo la Yamanaka levantándolo de las axilas y estirando sus brazos para alejarlo lo más posible de ella.

-Mierda, huele horrendo.

-¡No exageres, Kiba, y trae un pañal limpio!- Le ordeno la Yamanaka, ya recompuesta de su momento de llanto y desesperación.

-¡No tienes la más minima idea de cómo huele para mi, Ino, joder, por primera vez detesto tener el olfato tan desarrollado!

Kiba encendió las luces del cuarto mientras Ino llenaba la bañera. Demonios, si así olía para ella… uh, compadeció a Kiba. Tomo al pequeño y solo lo dejo vestido con su pañal. Un sucio pañal. Tomo aire y desprendió la primera de las tiras que aseguraban la prenda descartable ¡Benditos pañales descartables! El chico entro con un pañal limpio, el talco, la toalla y un par de cosas para la higiene del bebe.

-¿En realidad necesitan todas estas cosas?- Pregunto el, mirando la cantidad de cosas que requería la tarea.-Talco, bien… pero ¿Crema humectante, crema aromatizada para evitar paspados, crema… "anti age"? ¡Es un bebe! ¿Quieren que se vuelva un embrión o que?

-Uh, esa no es suya- Dijo Ino- No me mires así, cuido mi piel.

Kiba soltó un risotada que sofoco con un tosido cuando Ino dejo caer el pañal sucio al piso. La exclamación "por todos los santos" salio enseguida de sus bocas. Ino tomo el pañal y lo cerró con una habilidad que desconocía, lanzándolo hacia Kiba como si quemara. El muchacho lo atrapo y lo lanzo apenas estuvo en sus manos a un rincón del baño. Kenta miraba divertido la escena sentado en el suelo.

-Yo no tocare esa cosa- Apunto el chico, hundiéndose contra la pared.

-¡Agradece que no haz visto el contenido, hombre!

Kiba e Ino se miraron y luego apuntaron su vista hacia el pañal que, hecho una bolita, estaba en la esquina del cuarto de año. Ambos tomaron aire e Ino noto que su novio respiraba por la boca. ¿Tan malo era para el? ¡No! Ella lo había cerrado, no volvería a tocarlo más.

-Kiba, tiralo- Ordeno, y el chico negó con la cabeza- Kiba, yo lo cerré y fue bastante malo, tíralo tú.

-Bien- Refunfuño el.

Ino metió al niño en la bañera mientras miraba como el chico perro salía del cuarto. El pequeño jugueteaba con el agua mientras Ino discutía consigo mismo. No quería tocar con sus manos al infante, pues eso significaría tomar contacto directo con sus… desperdicios. Oh, señor, ella no había nacido para eso.

El moreno ingreso al cuarto mientras Ino debatía consigo misma. La chica de ojos celestes se volteo para ver que era lo que el tanto hacia. Se sorprendió al ver que Kiba contenía la respiración y tomaba el pañal de la esquina. Con un par de guantes de látex. Benditos guantes de látex. Ino miro al pequeño que jugaba con un patito de hule que había venido con su bolso de cambio de ropa. Si, le daría un buen par de "látex" a Sakura, con un niño les bastaba.

-¿Me pasas esos guantes? ¿De donde los sacaste?- Pregunto.

-Se los he pedido a un amigo que vive al lado, es medico- Dijo, pasándole los guantes- Esta no es nuestra mejor noche.

-Oye Kiba… ¿Sabes si quien invento los pañales descartables y los guantes de látex aun vive?

El chico miro a su novia con una mueca rara.

-No tengo idea ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

-Quiero agradecerles.

Kiba se había vuelto a acostar en el piso de su cuarto, en el futon, dejándoles la cama a su novia y al pequeño Uchiha. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir un par de horas más antes de ir a entrenar con su equipo. Pero cuando se había acomodado para una noche de sueño la alarma que estaba sobre la mesita de luz sonó. Soltando una buena tanda de obscenidades el chico se levanto y apago el endemoniado aparato antes que despertara al bebe.

Sigiloso fue a la cocina y preparo su desayuno en perfecto silencio. Hasta que, por mala fortuna, la sartén cayo al suelo por culpa del aceite que la volvió resbaladiza. Eso fue suficiente para que el Uchiha echara un buen llanto.

-¡Mierda, Kiba!- Gruño Ino, mientras acunaba al bebe.

Oh si, ese no era su día.

* * *

-Llevo dos noches en vela por el niño- Informo Kiba.

-¡Se despierta cada dos horas! ¡Cada dos malditas horas!-Grito Ino

-¡Se caga a cada rato! ¡Tengo un olfato sensible!

-¡Tu olfato! ¡¿Tiene idea de lo que me duelen el cuerpo de todo lo que me patea?- Pregunto, señalándose a si misma.

-¡No deja de romper cosas! ¡Lo que se puede trizar, lo despedaza!- Se quejo Kiba

-¡Tengo que andar detrás de el cada dos minutos, que las tomas de corriente, que el mantel…!

-¡No podemos seguir con esto!- Gritaron los dos a la Hokage, dejando al niño sentado en el escritorio.

La sennin los miro sorprendida, nunca los había visto tan histéricos como hasta ese día. Gritando como un par de locos al mismo tiempo que gesticulaban y se señalaban. El pequeño Kenta soltó una risita que hizo a la mujer enternecerse un segundo ¿Cómo ese pequeñito hermoso podía causar tanto lío? ¡Si estaba para comérselo!

-Miren, chicos, la misión es suya. No pueden renunciar a ella cuando ya la han aceptado- Les dijo la Hokage, entregándoles el niño de vuelta.- Es solo un crío, aunque tienen las apuestas en contra y esto les resta puntos.

-¿Qué apuesta?- Pregunto Kiba.

-Sus compañeros han apostado sobre su misión- Les informo la mujer con una sonrisa- En total suma lo bastante como para abastecerme de sake una semana. Hasta ahora no les va muy bien.

Ino la miro con desconfianza.

-¿Cuántas a favor y cuantas en contra?

-Bueno además de mi; Lee, Naruto, TenTen, Temari, Sai, Karin, Shizune, Shino, Gaara, Chouji y Kankuro han apostado contra ustedes buen dinero a que piden consejo a alguno o ayuda. Y a favor, de que completaran la misión sin relegar sus tareas de padres sustitutos solo dos apuestas; Shikamaru y Hinata.

Los dos "padres sustitutos" se miraron y fruncieron el cejo, Ino tomo el bolso que habían dejado en el suelo y Kiba al niño. Ambos sonrieron confiados y resguardando su orgullo. Ya verían aquellos cuan bien podían hacerlo. Porque era tozudos, y ahora era personal. Su orgullo estaba en juego.

Y un buen dinero también.

-Nosotros apostamos a favor- Dijo Kiba arrojando un fajo de billetes bastante bueno sobre la mesa.

* * *

Hola! bien, quería decirles, aunque quizá no les interese en realidad, que me hice un blog, **el link esta en mi perfil**:) Bueno, lo creé para agregar cosas que no pongo en mis fic's, hasta ahora- y conciderando que lo creé hoy- **he subido mi Fanart de KibaIno y el adelanto del proximo capitulo**. Bueno, eso es todo, un beso desde Argentina, chaó!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

-Bien, recorrí todo el supermercado y encontré que comen los bebes- Informó Kiba dejando tres bolsas de supermercado llenas sobre la mesa.

Ino cargo al pequeño en su cadera sosteniéndolo con un brazo y examinando las bolsas de compras. Bien, leche con vitaminas y un montón de tonterías, yogurt, y todo lo que dijera "para bebe de 12 meses o más". Había que empezar con algo. Ella por su lado busco por Internet comidas de fácil digestión para el pequeño.

-Entonces, yogurt de desayuno, leche fortificada de merienda y un postre dulce para después de la cena. El almuerzo lo comerá con nosotros y la cena… bueno, con nosotros también, creo.

-Sí, supongo que esta bien- Aceptó el chico y tomó al niño en brazos.

Había que admitirlo; el mocoso era bonito, con unos brillares ojos negros, el cabello oscuro, menos mar por que si era rosado…, en fin, parecía un angelito. Claro, hasta que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Suspiró, una vez su hermana le había dicho que de pequeño era imposible tenerlo quieto y cuidarlo era padecer el peor de los castigos. Ahora lo entendía, definitivamente pensaría dos veces antes de tener un bebe.

Hasta ese día iban bien, ya se había cumplido la primera semana y más o menos los horarios y rutinas se habían establecido. Kenta lloraba a menudo, chillona e insistentemente y habían encontrado un modo poco usual de hacerlo callar.

-¡Aamaru, Aamaru!- Exclamaba el niño cada vez que el enorme can asomaba su hocico.

Sakura los mataría si viera eso.

Kiba tomó al pequeño y mirando a Akamaru como pidiéndole disculpas lo puso sobre su lomo. Akamaru gimoteó un poco.

-Lo siento amigo.- Se disculpó.

¡El mocoso tenia una agilidad impresionante! Kenta se aferro al pelaje del can y este amenazó con sacudirse para quitárselo de encima. El bebe apretó sus piernas contra las costillas del animal y Akamaru soltó un pequeño gruñido que el niño ignoro totalmente. Tomando las orejas del can como riendas soltó una risita y el pobre animal empezó a ser paseado por la casa.

-Pasa mucho tiempo contigo.- Dijo Ino divertida apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

-Sakura nos matara si se entera de esto- Comentó, apoyándose a su lado, tomándola de la mano.

-¿Matarnos? Primero nos torturara.

-Y luego nos drenara la sangre, diseccionara y nos empaquetara para hacernos brochetas sobre aceite hirviendo.

-Espero que nos ponga orégano, amo el orégano.

Ambos rieron un poco y un breve beso fue interrumpido por un gruñido mucho más alto del can. Si lo sacaban de su lomo, Kenta gritaría hasta que lo volvieran a montar. Kiba decidió rescatar a su fiel compañero de aquella tortura ¡Ese niño jalaba de sus orejas como si en verdad pudiera controlar su paso!

-Kenta, suelta- le indicó, el niño negó con la cabeza y se aferró más al can- Kenta Uchiha, suelta a Akamaru.

El niño bajo un poco la cabeza ante el tono amenazante del Inuzuka, Ino ya le había advertido que el niño se asustaría. Pero él se había criado con ese tono de voz amenazante sonando constantemente, por lo que supo que en realidad no importaba mucho. Además, sus padres eran igual de atemorizantes que él.

-¡Ahora mismo y no volveré a repetirlo, Uchiha!

El niño soltó inmediatamente al animal y se bajo sin ayuda de su padre sustituto. Apenas sus pies tomaron contacto con el suelo fue corriendo hasta donde estaba la rubia. Ocultándose tras sus pantorrillas el pequeño frunció el cejo y miro enojado a Kiba.

-¿Qué le haz hecho?- Preguntó Ino.

-¡Ni se te ocurra alzarlo del suelo, Ino!- Dijo el cuando la rubia estaba por agacharse- Tiene que entender que ha hecho mal al no obedecer, si lo acunas no entenderá.

-Lo asustaste- Le recriminó, poniendo sus manos en su cintura en posición de jarra.

-Mujer, no lo asuste, esta encaprichado ¿No lo ves?

La rubia se volteo y el niño alzo su mirada, aún con el ceño levemente fruncido, algo cómico en la cara redondeada del niñito. Ino se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla y suspiró. Tenía unas ganas insoportables de abrazarlo y acunarlo en sus brazos, era tan irresistible. Pero por otro lado Kiba tenía razón, no estaba llorando o asustado, estaba encaprichado.

Cuando Ino entendió el mensaje tomó las manos del pequeño que automáticamente estiro sus brazos hacia arriba. Ino negó con la cabeza y dejó sus manitas. Se paró y fue hacía la cocina. Cuando Kenta se dio cuenta que la mujer que entonces lo cuidaba no iba a reñir al chico por haberlo obligado a bajar de su nueva diversión se sentó en el suelo y emitió un fuerte chillido que obligó al chico y al perro a cubrirse las orejas.

-¡Ino, déjalo que llore!- Ordenó Kiba- Akamaru, vigílalo un segundo.

El perro lloriqueo pero se sentó sobre sus patas traseras para vigilar al que suponía era el cachorro de su amo. Kiba entró a la cocina y encontró a su novia con el cuchillo en la mano cortando los vegetales, pero de repente paró, dejó el cuchillo de lado y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Kiba, por favor, solo deja que lo tome un segundo- Pidió ella- Necesito hacerlo.

-Ino, el bebe llora porque sabe que vas a ir a por él y darle lo que quiere- Explicó- Y llorara toda la vida hasta que se lo des si se lo permites. Si lo tomas en brazos, no dejara de llorar, lo hará más fuerte.

-¡Dios, Kiba, necesito alzarlo!- Exclamó ella, enfocando el verbo.

El chico se interpuso entre la puerta y la rubia. Ino intentaba ir en contra de esa opresión en el pecho que le causaba escuchar el llanto agudo del bebe llamándola. Golpeó en el pecho de Kiba, luchando por llegar hasta el infante que cada vez lloraba más y más. En la desesperación el moreno la abrazó y en contra de la voluntad de la rubia la encerró en un rincón.

-Ino, no se va a morir, no tiene hambre, esta limpio y lo único que quiere es un capricho ¿Entiendes?

-¡Tú no entiendes, Kiba! ¡Yo necesito ver que esta bien!

-No, lo que necesitas es verlo feliz, mimoseado y malcriado.

Ino dejó de luchar para ir por el bebe cuando escuchó aquello. No quería que el bebe se hiciera caprichoso ni nada por el estilo, ella odiaba esos niños que en pleno centro se echaban a llorar porque sus padres no querían comprarles algo… pero era la razón la que se lo decía. Su corazón y su sentido materno le rogaban ir por el niño.

-Kiba… solo asegúrate que este bien- Se resignó.

-Claro- Kiba la soltó y fue a revisar el pequeño que al verlo guardo silencio.

Kiba se pregunto si cuando era bebe, él hizo lo mismo con su padre.

-Ya, deja de llorar, Kenta- Le dijo, tomándolo de la mano, el niño lo aparto.- Kenta, no seas grosero… la mano, Kenta.

Kiba había entendido que repitiendo su nombre y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos el niño captaba mejor las cosas. El chico extendió la mano y el pequeño, receloso en un principio, la tomó. El moreno lo llevó hasta la cocina donde Ino al fin pudo relajarse.

-Iré a dejar a Akamaru en casa de Hana, volveremos en media hora.

Ino se paralizo.

-¿Llevaras a Kenta a casa de Hana?

-Si mujer, no te alteres, no le pasara nada.

-¿Y si se escapa? ¡Ya sabes como se pone de loco cuando entra en un sitio que no conoce!- Explicó ella, mirando al pequeño.

¿Por qué no solo admitía que no quería tenerlo lejos? Ese maldito sentido maternal que había surgido en ella prácticamente de la nada. Ese instinto básico de proteger a un niño que ni siquiera era suyo… maldita sea, no quería que Kiba lo sacara de su visión.

-Ino, pareces una perra defendiendo a sus cachorros, no seas exagerada todo ira bien.

-Media hora Inuzuka, si no vuelves para el almuerzo iré a por ustedes.

El muchacho giro los ojos, pero aceptó y agarró al niño. Llamó a su amigo canino y salieron. La gente se daba vuelta a verlos, no era nada usual ver al Inuzuka caminando con un niño. Al final había terminado por alzarlo pues el pequeño caminaba muy despacio para lo planeado.

-¿Kiba?- Pregunto Hana al verlo en su puerta- ¿Y ese… ese… niño?

-Hana, hola, yo muy bien gracias- Dijo sarcásticamente- Se llama Kenta, lo estoy cuidando, no te rías, es una misión.

Pero de poco valió el pedido. Su hermana estalló en carcajadas, riendo como nunca en su vida. ¿Kiba de niñero? ¡Si nunca había tocado un pañal en su vida! Pasó un rato en el que su hermana terminó de riese de su posición antes de que le ofreciera entrar.

-¿A que haz venido?- Pregunto- Oh, ya se, quieres saber como se cuida a un niño.

Kiba frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza.

-Nos va bastante bien, solo quería dejarte a Akamaru unas semanas- Dijo y su hermana lo miró confusa.

-¿Dejármelo… por que? Tienes mucho espacio en tu departamento.

-Sí, tenia, ahora ya no tanto- Dijo y sin darse cuenta soltó la mano del niño.

-¿Por qué? Un niño no ocupa mucho espacio.

El chico tomo aire, su hermana iba a burlarse de él de por toda una vida, pero su madre estaba de misión y necesitaba alguien con quien dejar a su compañero y su hermana y su esposo eran la mejor opción.

-La Hokage nos ordeno a mí y a Ino cuidar al niño, por lo que Ino esta viviendo conmigo y Kenta- Dijo y como espero su hermana comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué, la rubia es alérgica a los perros? Oh no, sino no saldría contigo- Bromeó.

-¡Hana, ya!- Gritó, exasperado.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es una excelente oportunidad para burlarme de ti- Aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Me dejas al niño también? Supongo que tú e Ino tendrán cosas mejores que hacer…

Kiba negó con la cabeza, ignorando el comentario de su hermana. Maldito el momento en que Hana se había vuelto tan… cercana a Ino, a tal punto que ella sabía absolutamente todo de ellos. Todo.

-Bien, bien- Hana parecía haberse puesto seria- Cuidare de Akamaru, pero préstame al niño un segundo. Quiero ver que este entero.

-Que graciosa.

Kiba notó entonces que el niño no estaba. Horrorizado se paró dejando a su hermana sorprendida y siguió el rastro del infante. ¿En que maldito momento había aprendido a subir las escaleras? Corrió saltándose los escalones. Lo buscó por todos los cuartos, su aroma se había perdido entre tantas vueltas por las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-Mierda… ¡Kenta!- Lo llamó.

Ino miro el reloj de la cocina, treinta y un minutos, listo, iría a por su "hijo de momento".

* * *

-¡Kenta, pequeñín!- Lo llamo Hana, buscando debajo de la cama.

Ella tampoco había reparado en la desaparición del pequeño ¿En que segundo se había salido de la sala? Suspiró antes de revisar dentro del armario. Y luego, un ruido en el patio trasero hizo que ambos hermanos bajaran corriendo hasta allí.

Un ladrido de Aoiko hizo que ambos hermanos corrieran más rápidamente.

-¿Estas seguro que no es tuyo?- Preguntó Hana, viendo como el bebe montaba a su loba.

-Nunca me acosté con Sakura y se parece horrores a Sasuke, pero creo que igual haré un ADN.- Bromeó antes de tomar al niño del lomo de la loba que ladró en agradecimiento.

Solo un segundo luego, una melena rubia giró en la esquina.

-¡Kiba!- Llamó Ino, viéndolo con el niño en brazos- Ah, hola Hana.

La joven le sonrío a la rubia que ágilmente salto la cerca y se acerco hasta ellos arrebatándole el bebe de las manos a su novio. Kenta sonrío alegremente por haber cumplido su capricho y emitió un sonido de felicidad que hizo a Ino enternecerse.

-Supongo que tienes razón, no le ha hecho daño salir del departamento- Dijo- Deberíamos sacarlo más a menudo ¿No?

Ino decidió que intentaría contener su instinto maternal ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Kiba dejaría a Kenta solo o cerca de algún peligro? ¡La casa estaba llena de perros y lobos que desconocían a Kenta, él no era idiota! Y ella solo una exagerada.

-¡Cuidado con los perros!- Se burló Hana, despidiéndolos.

Ino miró a su novio sin comprender, él solo se encogió de hombros.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todo mundo!

Bueno, estoy algo… digamos "depreciba" por asuntos familiares de modo que estoy algo trabada. Eso mucho no importa porque hasta ahora voy hasta el capitulo 9 de este fic escrito- pero sin correcciones aún-

Por cierto, _total fanfics_, quizá lo publique cuando lo acabe aquí.

Por cierto, les dejo un "**adelanto del capitulo 5" **en mi blog; (** w w w . n o c t u r n a l s - f a n f i c t i o n . b l o g s p o t . c o m ) **-Quiten los espacios- Un beso, Nocturnals.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

Ino miro al niño que yacía acostado a su lado, chupando su dedo gordo como si fuera el postre más delicioso inventado mientras dormitaba. Sonrío, TenTen tenía razón, con tal de tener tu propio niño en brazos pasaría por el parto sin quejarse. Bueno, de quejarse por tener que hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama y miro a su novio que dormía en el suelo, a su lado. Soltó una risita queda, Kiba roncaba suavemente y dormía despatarrado, pierna por aquí, la otra para allá, un brazo extendido y el otro doblado… era hasta cómico verlo dormir.

-Kiba…- Lo llamo, ya más despierta.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y el niño dormía ¿Qué tenia de malo?

-Lobito, abre los ojos…- Reintento, estirando su pierna derecha para empujar un poco el torso de el con su pie- Vamos Kiba… sabes que nunca te despierto en vano.

-Hmnn.

El muchacho se removió en su futon, algo somnoliento ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Ni siquiera recordaba como había acabado en el futon. Sintió la voz de su amada llamándolo, por lo que poco a poco abrió los ojos. Se estiro con los parpados a medio abrir, tratando de despertarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto sentándose y apoyando su peso en su mano.

-El tema, Kiba, es que sucederá- Bromeo, bajando de la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre el.

-Kenta esta…

-…dormido- Lo interrumpió ella- Y nadie ha dicho que lo haremos aquí.

El chico no necesito el típico sacudan para levantarse, ni siquiera necesito otra palabra. El poco entendía a su novia, le daba pena dormir en la misma cama que el pero lo despertaba a la madrugada para hacerlo ¿Eso era normal? Aunque solía preguntarse eso acabo por resolver que no era el momento para pensar sobre el tema.

Apenas salieron de la pieza Ino se apoyo contra la pared y Kiba la subió hasta sus caderas, rápidamente apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella. Ino soltó una risita amortiguada por los besos.

Si esa era su alarma, madrugaría más a menudo.

Ino envolvió las caderas de su pareja con sus piernas, apoyándose en la pared y aferrándose a sus hombros para no caer al suelo. Por otro lado Kiba la mantenía para evitar la caída mientras sus manos apretaban los suaves muslos de Ino.

Saboreo su labio inferior, lamiéndolo por fuera y acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua. Lo mordió, jalándolo hacia afuera, pidiendo permiso para invadir su boca.

Ino lo dejo entrar, iniciando el afamado beso francés, mientras ella se distraía bajando sus manos por su pecho, disfrutando del hecho que el durmiese sin playera.

Kiba la llevo hasta la cocina, era incomodo hacerlo de pie. La puso sobre la mesada, sin confirmar siquiera si estaba despejada. Pero para su suerte, lo estaba.

-Sabes, cocinamos aquí- Bromeo ella mientras Kiba bajaba por su cuello dejando caminos húmedos.

-Aja…- Contesto, mientras la acariciaba con sus colmillos, marcando su fina piel- estoy comiendo ahora mismo.

Ino contuvo una risa por las cosquillas que los esbozos de mordida que Kiba realizaba sobre el lienzo de sus sensibles hombros. Pronto se olvidaron que el resto del mundo seguía moviéndose y que había un niño con sueño muy ligero descansando inquieto en la habitación continua.

Kiba le bajo la ropa interior de un jalon, sin romperla gracias a la practica. Lamió sus pechos otra vez y la acaricio otro poco antes de entrar en ella.

-Oh, Kiba.- Dijo ella y el arremetió en su interior varias veces.

Ino se aferro a su espalda mientras el apoyaba una mano en el borde de la mesada para mantenerse y otra en su cadera, acercándola para profundizar el contacto y multiplicar la fricción. Ino bajo de la mesada y cambio de posición, dejando caer su torso sobre la meada, sintiendo sus pezones erizarse contra el material frío.

-¡Ah!- Exclamaba mientras el masajeaba sus pechos y la penetraba, haciéndola llegar hasta lo más alto.

Kiba sintió el calor conocido y los espasmos de su novia lo ayudaron a llegar, sintiendo la presión calida y húmeda rodear su miembro. Acabo unos minutos después, penetrándola con mayor fuerza y rapidez que antes.

-¿Ie?- Se oyo una vocecita adormilada en la puerta de la cocina.

Ino se giro, cubriendo sus pechos al instante y rompiendo el contacto intimo con su pareja. Sus ojos se abrieron y se apresuro a ponerse el vestido que usaba para dormir incluso sin la ropa interior.

¡Demonios!, exclamo internamente Kiba, poniéndose sus boxers a gran velocidad. Ino agarro al pequeño y lo llevo con ella antes que el siquiera reaccionara a la situación. Malditos niños con excelentes oídos. Ino estaba un agitada y con su corazón latiendo a tal ritmo que humillaría el aleteo de un colibrí cuando el entro en el cuarto. El pequeño estaba despierto, completamente despabilado y confundido.

-¿Habrá visto mucho?- Pregunto, limpiándose la transpiración de la frente

-Mierda, si, si vio mucho- Respondió nerviosa- Kiba, me quede muda cuando lo vi, si, llevaba por lo menos diez segundos allí.

Kiba pensó en que exactamente habían estado haciendo los diez segundos anteriores a escucharlo y que había logrado ver desde su punto de vista. Todo, se respondió. Los había visto de perfil, había contemplado el coito en su punto máximo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó al lado de Ino, el niño lo miro receloso y se alejo de el.

-Kia le pego a Io- Lo acuso el niño.

-¿Pegar?- Pregunto el.

El pequeño asintió.

-Oh no, Kenta, el no me golpeaba el… uh, me ¿masajeaba?- Pregunto Ino, pidiendo ayuda a Kiba con su mirada.

-Aja, exacto… Ino se cayó sobre la mesada y la estaba "masajeando fuerte" para que se le pasara el "tema" del "dolor"- Afirmo, sonriendo pícaro ante el doble sentido.

-¿Maajear?- Pregunto el niño.

-Si, algo así- Confirmo Ino, tocando la pierna del niño con sus dedos y presionando no muy fuerte- Solo que más fuerte, pero no me golpeaba, amor.

El pequeño los miro dudosos, el estaba muy seguro de que el tío Kiba había hecho gritar a su queridísima madrina, y la gente gritaba de dolor. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Miro dudoso al muchacho y se recostó cubriéndose entero con las sabanas.

-Voy al baño- Informo Ino, levantándose.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto de modo automático, sin querer quedarse con el pequeño. El no sabía mentirle a un niño.

-Porque… estoy sucia- Respondió apenada y corrió al baño.

Definitivamente se aguantarían hasta que el pequeño regresara con sus padres originales. No se arriesgarían a traumatizar a un pequeño de por vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, según su hermana, el había entrado al cuarto de sus padres a los cinco porque se había trabado la puerta del baño y no podía entrar justo cuando sus padres estaban en pleno acto. Aunque el no lo recordaba, y había sido mayor que Kenta, por lo que se despreocupo.

EL no estaba traumado ni…

Un segundo, ¿acaso el no se había acostado con no se cuantas mujeres antes de enamorarse de Ino? Oh, demonios. Bueno, Ino no tenía porque enterarse de las futuras secuelas del niño…

* * *

Una semana y media luego Ino estaba sumamente alterada en casa de Hinata y Naruto quien estaba de misión. Agarro coraje y miro a sus amigas quienes bromeaban y jugaban a las cartas. Bajo su jugada y gano, otra vez, pensando en como decírselo. Hinata tomo las cartas de nuevo y las barajo, mezclándolas para un nuevo partido.

-Chicas…- Las llamo.

Todas se voltearon de modo automático, incluso Hinata quien había comenzado a repartir las cartas a cada una de las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Temari, ansiosa de seguir jugando.

-Creo que… bueno, lo supongo, en realidad no lo se… pero, aunque es una conjetura… creo que estoy embarazada.

Un silencio se fundió en el cuarto, dejando helada a todas, la chica de ojos perlados dejo de repartir para verla sorprendida. TenTen ahogo un grito se euforia y Temari sonrío de costado, feliz pero recia a demostrarlo. Claro, TenTen era otro caso. Prácticamente se le tiro encima.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Lo supongo, no lo se, tendría que haberme venido hace más de una semana, nunca se me retrasa y me di cuenta hoy cuando Kiba me dijo que cuando "no podríamos".

-¿Kiba conoce tu ciclo?- Se burlo Temari

-A veces odio que el tenga buen olfato, el sabe cuando cualquier mujer esta indispuesta- Les recalco, algunas se sintieron incomodas, como Hinata.

-¿Y te has hecho una prueba de embarazo casera?- Pregunto TenTen.

-No, me da algo de pena ir por una a la farmacia… pensé en llevarme una del hospital, pero no me agrado la idea.

Temari se levanto de su sitio y en silencio tomo las llaves de la casa. Salio sin decir nada, las chicas siguieron preguntándole cosas sobre si se había mareado, si notaba algún cambio. Hasta que, quince minutos luego, la rubia de coletas entro por la puerta con una bolsita plástica y una cajita pequeña y alargada dentro.

Ino trago en seco ¿Había ido a comprar una de esas… pruebas? Se aterro cuando la empujaron al baño, estaba nerviosa, no quería comprobarlo. Una parte de ella tenia la esperanza de que todo iría bien, de que era un problemilla hormonal y pronto se solucionaría solo. Que, de un momento a otro, descubriría que ya estaba menstruando. Pero no, luego de cuatro días de tortuosa espera supo que tenía que compartir sus dudas con alguien que ya hubiese pasado por ello.

Leyó las instrucciones tres veces y se miro en el espejo del baño antes de abrir la prueba. Mierda, tenia pánico. Respiro agitada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, transpiro frío y sus manos temblaban.

-¿Ino estas bien?- Pregunto Hinata, del otro lado de la puerta sumamente preocupada.

-No, no estoy bien, estoy aterrada- Respondió, Temari bufo.

-No seas niña, si lo fueras no tendrías que hacer esto. Anda, no seas miedosa que a diferencia de Kiba, no muerde.

-Gracias, que reconfortante- Gruño Ino, antes de hacerse la prueba.

Cinco minutos luego la prueba estaba en el suelo en una esquina y ella sentada en el otro extremo del cuarto, sin ganas de mirar la prueba.

Una línea o dos, una línea o dos, una línea o dos, se repetía en su mente.

Tomo valentía de la nada y agarro la prueba que había dejado alejada. La volteo y la miro. Ino ahogo un gritito que no paso desapercibido por el resto de las mujeres.

-¿Una o dos?- Se apresuro a peguntar TenTen, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Dos…- Sentencio.- Estoy oficialmente embarazada.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, ahora dispongo de diez minutos para corregir mas o menos el capitulo y subirlo. Sere breve, muchas gracias por los reviews que me super animan. Les dejo el capitulo y el **adelanto del capitulo 6 **lo tengo en mi blog. El link es este; w w w . n o c t u r n a l s - f a n f i c t i o n . b l og s p o t . c o m


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

La rubia le sonrío a su amiga quien estaba, según su más sincera opinión, más bella que nunca en su vida. Extrañaría verla así, semi dormida acariciando su vientre abultado y con un esbozo de sonrisa siempre presente. Aunque pensándolo bien, se vería aun más bella con un niño en brazos, su niño en brazos. Luego de dos días de descanso, en el cual le confeso su estado, la morena había vuelto a parar al hospital, esta vez, para salir de allí con sus niños.

-¿Cuándo llegaste, Ino?- Preguntó TenTen, abriendo bien los ojos.

-No hace mucho, Ten, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó.

-Oh, mierda, no muy bien- Aceptó, tocándose el vientre.- Empezaron hace muchísimo las contracciones y no tienes idea de cuanto duele.

Ino la miro confusa, así que por ello fruncía el cejo cada tanto mientras dormitaba. Pensó que estaba dormida, por lo que no había hecho ruido al entrar y sentarse, pero aparentemente la morena solo descansaba sus ojos. Llevaba más de tres horas con contracciones leves y dos con fuertes.

-Así que Neji no estará aquí para verlo nacer- Dijó Kiba, entrando al cuarto.

-Bueno, linda sorpresa se llevara cuando regrese- Anunció- Ayer me hicieron una ecografía y…

-Pensé que no querías hacerte ninguna, que con el chacra medico te cerciorabas de que estaba todo bien y…

-Son dos- La interrumpió.

Kiba se ahogó con el jugo que estaba tomando y tosió repetidas veces antes de poder volver a respirar correctamente. TenTen, quien era su amiga más cercana y prácticamente su hermana, soltó una risotada que resonó en la habitación como un dulce sonido. Ino le palmeó la espalda a Kiba para ayudarlo a pasar el trago antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

-¿Gemelos?

-Mellizos, una niña y un pequeño- Aclaró, sonriente-¿Y Kenta?- Preguntó TenTen.

Kiba señalo a la cama que se suponía vacía detrás del biombo.

- Oh, ni siquiera los oí entrar.

TenTen se acarició el vientre y les explicó a sus amigos que el parto se adelantaba porque al ser dos, ambos niños luchaban por su espacio dentro del vientre y que era un milagro que rozaran los nueve meses. Como estaban perfectamente desarrollados, pues solo se adelantaban una semana y pocos días más, no había mayor peligro.

-Aunque siguen siendo prematuros…- Le recordó Ino.

-No por eso les faltara un dedo o algo, Ino- Respondió Kiba- Yo nací prematuro y salí bastante bien parado, literalmente.

Kiba rió al recordar como su madre le relataba que había nacido en un muy mal momento. Para empezar, había nacido en medio del bosque, con ocho meses y medio y encima ¡en posición inversa!

-¿Naciste de pie?-Preguntó TenTen, sorprendida.

-Y en medio del bosque- Bromeó- Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Oh, yo nací entera, y en un hospital, como la gente normal- Explicó Ino, con aires de fastidiar a su novio.

-Eso es aburrido, yo nací en mi casa- Añadió TenTen, más relajada.- Y quería que mis hijos nacieran igual, pero ya ven, es complicado con dos y bien, será en un hospital.

-Yo asistiré tu parto- Le informó Ino- Ya he atendido varios, pero este será mi primer alumbramiento de dos niños seguidos.

Ino entretuvo a TenTen contándole partos divertidos, bueno, en lo posible. Madres que gritaban obscenidades a sus esposos por preñarlas- como la misma Tsume Inuzuka- u otras madres que sus partos se había retrasado hasta casi los diez meses- Como Yoshino Nara- y algunos tantos en los que el padre se desmayaba- Como el padre de Sakura.

-¡Ah, mierda, mierda!- Gritó la morena, haciendo puños sus manos.- ¡Demonios!

-Ten, no puedo anestesiarte, no soportas la anestesia- Le recordó.

-Lo se, lo se, me afecta mucho, soy uno de los pocos casos que no pueden ser anestesiados.

-Puedo ponerte un poco de anestesia general pero…

-No seré la primera en aguantarme un parto natural al natural, Ino, ni tampoco la ultima.

-¿Cuánto te dijo la enfermera que tenias de dilatación?

Kiba miró la escena preguntándose si podría salirse del cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque cuando su casi hermana le apretó la mano en plena contracción, la idea se le fue de la mente. Neji no estaba para apoyarla, pero bueno, él era lo más parecido a su hermano. Tomó una silla cercana y se sentó al lado de TenTen.

-No tienes que quedarte, Kiba- Le ofreció irse, se dio cuenta, aunque con la mirada le rogaba que se quedase a su lado.

-Esta bien, aunque deberíamos sacar a Kenta de aquí.

Hinata llego poco después, dejando a Naruto en el pasillo con su pequeña. Sonrío ligeramente al verlos allí y tomó al niño entendiéndolo sin necesidad de explicar algo.

-Naruto-Kun esta cuidando a Kushina… ¿quieres que me quede contigo o…?

-Estoy bien Hinata, cuida a tu bebe.- Le interrumpió la morena.

Hinata sonrío y les dijo que afuera estaban también Shikamaru y Temari, junto con Naruto y sus niños. Apenas la mujer salió del cuarto TenTen respondió la pregunta de Ino, quien le indico revisaría que tan avanzado era su estado. Kiba se giró sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran. TenTen era aún más pudorosa que la misma Ino.

-TenTen, ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?- Preguntó.

TenTen se lo pensó un segundo.

-Cada seis o siete minutos- Contesto.- ¿Falta mucho…? Oh, mierda, duele.

-No falta nada, TenTen, cuando lleguen a ser cada pocos minutos, llamare a Hinata para que nos ayude.- TenTen miró apenada a Ino, entre menos la viesen así… en posición de parto, mejor seria- ¿o prefieres que no?

-Por favor, no- Pidió- Amo a Hinata pero, me da pena.

Kiba giró los ojos, ¡Si todas las mujeres tenían exactamente lo mismo! ¡Apenas y variaban! Suspiro y siguió cronometrando a su amiga. Quince minutos luego las contracciones apenas y habían avanzado. Hasta que, cuando ya pensaba que pariría al día siguiente, empezaron a acelerarse.

-¡Ino!- La llamó, mientras contemplaba la enorme fuerza que poseía TenTen, apretándole la mano como si quisiera doblarla.

-¡Por dios, duele, mierda, duele!- Exclamó TenTen, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Bien, TenTen, respira, lo más importante es que respires correctamente. El oxigeno de tus hijos depende de ti hasta que salgan ¿Entendido?- La morena asintió- Kiba, tranquilízala.

-¡No necesito que me tranquilicen, quiero pujar, mierda!

Ino se lavó las manos y repaso mentalmente que hacer. Señor, TenTen parecía querer anestesiarse con sake y abrirse el vientre con un chuchillo para carne ¡Y vaya si era capaz! Tomó aire, se volteo y le acarició el vientre a su amiga.

-Respira TenTen, con la siguiente contracción, pujas- Ino miró el techo concentrándose- Mentón al pecho, piernas arriba y por Dios, respira como te enseñamos ¿Entendido?

Ino se sentó y dispuesta a comenzar se encargo de todo. Catorce segundos luego, la contracción llego. ¿Tanto dolía? Se preguntó Kiba, mirando el semblante dolorido de TenTen, su rostro transpirado, su respiración agitada y las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos castaños. Ino por su lado procuraba tranquilizarla lo más posible. ¿Le dolería asi a ella tambien en su momento…?

-vas muy bien, TenTen, sigue asi, solo piensa en que dentro de un rato tendras un mini Neji con quien jugar- Dijó la rubia, mirando de reojo a un aterrado Kiba.

¿Quién estaria más asustado de los dos castaños, Kiba o TenTen? TenTen pujó seis veces antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, necesitando recuperar fuerzas y normalizar su respiración, pero otra contracción la obligo a seguir su labor.

-No puedo Ino… no puedo- Lloriqueó.

-Si puedes, mierda, si puedes- Intentó animarla Ino- Vamos, dame tu mano.

Ino llevó la mano de su amiga hasta la cabecita que ya asomaba una castaña cabellera.

-TenTen…- La llamó Kiba, hablando por primera vez-Tu no eres de las que se rinden, vamos, puedes con esto.

Kiba se obligó a hablar, aunque había estado asustado mirando a su amiga. Señor, como agradecía ser hombre.

TenTen asintió y volvió a doblarse un poco cuando llego la siguiente contracción. Tres minutos luego un pequeño llanto sonó por primera vez en el mundo. Kiba se levantó de su sitio y tomando una toalla limpia tomo al pequeño al que Ino ya le había cortado el cordón umbilical.

-Oye, TenTen, el primero es el niño- Dijó Kiba, enseñándoselo a la madre quien, transpirada y cansada, lo miró enternecida.

-¿Ese es el pequeño que tenía nadando en mi pancita?- Preguntó sin caer en la realidad, pero pronto otra contracción la obligo a recordar que aun tenia a su niña dentro de ella.

-Vamos TenTen, si puedes con uno, puedes con dos- Dijó.

El segundo parto resulto mucho más sencillo que el primero, tardando poco menos de cinco minutos y siendo, según TenTen, más doloroso. Sonrío cuando Ino fue a decirle a los demás que podían entrar ¿Sus gritos se habrían escuchado hasta afuera? Se sonrojo y se apresuro a cubrirse como era debido, teniendo a su niña en brazos y Kiba, sentado a su lado, al varón.

-No he tenido ni tiempo de pensar un nombre para ella- Suspiro, mirando a su pequeña.

-¡TenTen!- Exclamo Temari, entrando delante de todos.-Hey… hola… ¿Pequeños? ¿Dos?

-Chicos, les presento a Hizashi Hyugga y a… uh, Akemi Hyugga, brillante y hermosa, Akemi- Dijó, luego de un segundo.

-¿Ambos con Byakugan?- Pregunto Shikamaru, sosteniendo a su hijita en brazos.

-Aja, y ambos castaños, como TenTen, son los mellizos más idénticos que he visto- Agregó Ino.

Kiba le paso al niño a una entusiasmada Temari, quien lo acurruco como si fuera su propio pequeño. Pronto TenTen reclamo a su niño para tenerlo en su regazo. Oh si, Neji se llevaría linda sorpresa cuando regresara a la villa. La morena tendría que quedarse un par de días más en el hospital y pronto se dividieron los turnos para cuidarla, siendo Hinata la primera.

-Tenemos que irnos, Kenta tiene ya mucho sueño- Informo Kiba, antes de acercarse a su casi hermana y besarle la mejilla suavemente.

Aún le costaba creer que esos dos pequeños bebitos estuvieron dentro de TenTen, era tan increíble como cierto. Ino se despidió de todos no sin antes repasar las indicaciones para la madre y los recién nacidos, designando de paso una enfermera.

-¡Volveremos en la mañana!- Informó, tomando al Uchiha y sentándolo en sus caderas.

Caminaron en silencio por las desiertas calles de Kanoha, era casi medianoche, por lo que no había nadie en las calles. Ino espero a que su novio dijese algo, pero viendo que el solo se quedaba pensativo quiso saber en que pensaba. Aunque no lo pregunto. En realidad, creía saber en que pensaba.

Kiba no quería casarse, lo tenia muy en claro. Él no creía que un papel hiciera más fuerte o mejor una relación, y los matrimonios tarde o temprano se rompen, aun cuando se siga casado. Por ello, prefería no comprometerse así, el sabía que ya había escogido con quien pasar el resto de su vida pero… por otro lado, ahora que se lo pensaba bien, él tenía que tener hijos… es decir, era el futuro líder de su clan. Tenía que. Y aunque no lo sabía aún, lo tendría… pero tenía que convencerlo de ello primero.

¿Cómo iba a tener descendencia si no quería casarse? Miró a Ino, quien abrazaba a Kenta, el niño reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madrina, dormido. Ella, por otro lado, siempre había querido casarse. Siempre había soñado con tener una familia unida, ser la madre perfecta y una buena esposa. Y ellos ya rozaban los veintiocho años…

-No pienses tanto en eso Kiba- Dijó Ino, sonriendo sin mirarlo- Se que estas pensando en tus obligaciones como futuro líder de tu clan.

Kiba suspiro, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que ella ya sabia hasta que pensaba.

-Bueno, es algo que tengo claro… Hana se ha casado con alguien que no es del clan, por lo que solo quedo yo y… bueno, mi madre ya me ha dicho varias veces que quiere retirarse.

-Y tu no puedes subir al liderazgo hasta que te cases, lo se, también se que no quieres casarte, no crees en eso.

-Pero tu si, y ese es el problema.

Ino se paró en seco y frunció el cejo, molesta.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el problema? El problema eres tu, Kiba, porque si por mi fuera, no solo estaríamos casados como todos nuestros amigos, sino que hasta tendríamos un par de niños.- Dijó, a sabiendas que tenia que preparar el terreno- Deja de culparme de tu maldita fobia al compromiso.

-No tengo fobia al compromiso, mujer, solo que… si nos casamos romperemos en algún momento.

-Kiba, llevamos cinco años saliendo ¿Me escuchas? Cinco años, si yo pensara solo en mi, ya te abría dejado ¿Sabes porque?- Ino hizo una pausa dramatica- Porque se y siempre he sabido que no me convenías, porque tu no quieres casarte y yo si, porque tu no crees en el matrimonio y yo si y porque te quiero.

El chico la miro y volvió a caminar despacio, poco después Ino se puso a su lado, aún con el niño dormido. No estaba enfadada, se dio cuenta, estaba rara. Ni preocupada, ni confusa, ni molesta, mucho menos triste. Solo estaba rara.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo- tienes razón, tengo miedo.

-Ya lo sabia, gracias.

-Pero tengo miedo a que una vez que nos casemos cambies o algo y esto se termine. Yo también te quiero ¿o crees que no he pensado en pedírtelo?

Siguieron caminando pero no hablaron más del tema porque sabían que no llegarían a absolutamente nada. Estaban cansados y tenían un niño dormido a cuestas.

-Seriamos buenos padres- Comento Ino, intentando prepáralo otro poco.

-Supongo que si.

-Genial- Ino se lo pensó un segundo- No tenemos que casarnos si no quieres, no ahora.

Kiba sonrío, Ino mentía, se mentía a si misma diciendo que no era necesario. Ella se moría de ganas por usar un vestido de novia, ella, la más linda de las de su generación seria la ultima en contraer nupcias.

-Sabes, hay otro modo de que te den el liderazgo de tu clan sin que te cases- Kiba iba a interrumpirla pero ella no lo dejo- Se que te importa poco ser o no ser el líder, pero te corresponde y lo sabes.

-¿Qué dices, Ino?

-Tengamos un bebe.- Lo hizo sonar como un ofrecimiento, aunque ya era un hecho.

Claro, él no lo sabía, no aún.

* * *

No me pueden decir que este giro era predecible, porque trate de que no lo fuera. Aunque si leen todo de nuevo, veran que algunas frases te pueden llevar a deducirlo. Bueno, en realidad poco importa, ya saben que el adelanto del proximo capitulo esta en mi blog. ¡Un beso!


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

Kiba la miro como si estuviese completamente loca, y en parte, pensaba que lo estaba. Joder, si, había enloquecido por la tensión, eso debía ser. Tomo aire y espero a que ella le dijera que estaba bromeando. Cosa que no ocurrio. Ino se detuvo en plena calle, acomodo al niño en su regazo y espero a que el respondiera.

-¿Qué te fumaste?- Ino giro los ojos.

-Kiba, estoy hablando seriamente, quiero un niño

-Yo tambien estoy hablando seriamente Ino, esto de ser niñera te afecto- Dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Ino suspiro y acorto las distancias entre el y ella, quien cargaba al pequeño. No se daría por vencida, ella obtendria lo que queria, siempre lo lograba. Tomo aire y con la mano libre lo jalo, suavemente, de la manga de su camisa. El se volteo y la miro sin decir nada, Ino tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos, la sonrisa triste y la boca entreabierta.

-Kiba, esto no tiene nada que ver con Kenta- Le dijo- Esto tiene que ver contigo y conmigo. No te estoy diciendo que nos casemos porque, aunque quiero, se que tu no… pero tu adoras a los niños ¿acaso no me quieres como madre de tus hijos?

Si le decia a secas que no la deseaba como madre para su desendencia armaria un escándalo y se deprimiría. Oh, por favor, rogo internamente, que no me diga que no le parezco para una familia.

-No es eso Ino, no hagas un drama.- Suspiro cansado- Solo que… Ino, un niño es mucho problema y no se si quiero tener niños.

Ino fruncio el cejo, recurriria a lo que fuera necesario para que Kiba la tomara en serio. Lo solto y fruncio el cejo, aparto la mirada un segundo y luego clavo sus ojos celestes en los razgados de el.

-Kiba, por favor, sabes que no me tomo las cosas a la ligera. Ya hhe pensado en todo y…

-Ino, si quedaras preñada, yo me caso, y si me caso quedas preñada, te lo aseguro- Bromeo- Pero no es el momento.

-¡llevo esperando el puto momento cinco años, Kiba!

El chico se giro y tomo al niño en brazos, clavando sus ojos razgados en los de una furiosa Ino. Demonios, hablaba en serio, no estaba bromeando y eso lo asustaba. Respiro lentamente, causando un momento de silencio entre ambos, recordándose que traían a un niño dormido en brazos.

-Ino, por dios, ¿te estas escuchando?

-Si, he dicho que llevo esperando que te pongas las pelotas y me pidas matrimonio desde los veintitres o poco más- Contesto, molesta- Te estoy diciendo que quiero ser mama y te lo digo ahora que se que en verdad te gustan los niños y te recuerdo lo del liderazgo porque es una buena razon para que lo hagamos de una buena vez. ¡Mierda, Kiba, llevo mordiendome la lengua mucho tiempo ya!

Y aunque decia aquello solo para averiguar si querria al niño que tenia en el vientre tambien hablaba con el corazon. Y eso la asusto un poco, solo un poco.

El chico la tomo de la mano y la llevo a jalones hasta el departamento, dejo al chico dormido en la cama y se volvio a Ino, quien estaba sentada en la sala, molesta y callada. No se iba a dar por vencida, si tenia que pelear con Kiba lo haria, queria que se la tomara en serio de una buena vez ¿para que llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo si no iban a casarse? Lo peor, ¿Qué haria si Kiba se negaba a que tuviesen un niño?

Es decir, ella, la ninja más linda de su generacion según muchos era la unica que no se había casado aún y es que ella había terminado por enamorarse de un fobico del matrimonio.

-Escuchame Ino, ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dije cuando empezamos a salir?

-Que odias el matrimonio- Respondio, entendiendo a lo que iba- Pero en ese momento tenianmos solo veintidós años, Kiba, no te tome en serio. Yo te amaba y te amo ahora.

-Ino, te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?- Ino asintio.- Es una locura lo que me pides.

-Kiba te explicare que te pido; coger sin proteccion hasta que este embarazada- Gruño- Quiero una familia, así sea fuera de un matrimonio. Así yo no lleve tu apellido ni pertenezca a tu clan.

-Ino, te lo dire de nuevo, si quedas embarazada me caso contigo y si me caso contigo quedas preñada.

Eso, en parte, la calmaba mucho.

-El segundo me va mejor, pero el primero no suena mal.

-Ino, no lo haremos- La contradijo- ¿Por qué no podemos seguir como estamos?

-¡Porque quiero un cambio, Kiba! ¡Quiero ser madre, lo he deseado desde niña!- Ella se inclino para darle énfasis al tema- Por Dios, Kiba, sino piensas que seré buena esposa o buena madre eres estupido. Lo seré.

-No lo niego pero. …

-¡Dame una buena razon, ahora mismo, por la que no quieres formar una familia conmigo!

Kiba volvio a respirar despacio, con tranquilidad, intentando no perder la paciencia y explicarle sus razones de un modo irrefutable. Claro que se lo había pensado, por supuesto que la deseaba como esposa y aunque no se había planteado lo de los niños pero tenia muy buena razones para no hacerlo.

-Mujer, precisamente porque te quiero, no me caso contigo.

-Eso es incoherente, imbecil.

Otra vez tomar aire, señor, nunca había estado tan cerca de mostrarse realmente enfadado ante Ino. La única persona que lo había visto fuera de si había sido su hermana, y hasta ella se había asustado.

-Seria coherente, si me dejas hablar- Gruño- Ino, tú… No conoces muy bien mi historial familiar.

-No tienes a tu padre ¿Qué importa?

-Eso pensaba mi mama de mi padre.- Le dijo.- Mi abuelo dejo a mi abuela y a sus tres hijos por una verdulera de la aldea de la lluvia. Mi padre nos abandono cuando tenia seis, ya había cumplido dejando un heredero varón y yo…

-¿Y tu?- Pregunto Ino, repentinamente asustada de haber sido engañada.

-Traigo en la sangres abandonar familias Ino, igual que traigo en la sangre que me gusten las mujeres difíciles, como traigo en la sangre el ser… haber sido… mujeriego.

-Te curaste a la fuerza- Le recordó Ino.- A eso te referías con lo de; "si te embarazas me caso y si me caso te embarazas"

-Si, mis padres se casaron de apuro y mis abuelos se casaron e inmediatamente nació mi padre.

-Kiba, tu eres distinto a ellos.

Kiba bufo.

-Mujer, si quieres tener una familia y casarte… yo no voy a obligarte a que te quedes conmigo- Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro- Soy idéntico a mi padre y a mi abuelo, lo se, mi abuela me lo dijo una vez, físicamente soy igual y hasta pienso y me muevo como ellos.

-Pero tu no quieres ser así.- Intento convencerlo.

-Mi padre tampoco quería- Sentencio y se fue a dormir.

Ino entendió que no querría retomar el tema a la mañana siguiente. Así que por eso Kiba no se lo había pedido. "Si quieres tener una familia y casarte, no voy a obligarte a que te quedes conmigo". Esa maldita frase retumbo en su mente la siguiente hora, hasta que el sueño la venció aun sobre la mesa. Amaneció en la cama y supo que Kiba la había movido mientras dormía.

"No te obligare a que te quedes conmigo"

Eso no sonaba bien.

* * *

-En otras palabras- Explico TenTen- te dio una negativa certera al matrimonio en condiciones normales… pero te dio un si seguro estando preñada.

-No sabía eso de la familia de Kiba yo…

-Lo se, nunca le pregunte del tema a Kiba, se que lo fastidia- Apunto la morena, acomodando a su pequeño en la cuna- Supongo que en parte, Ino, el te acaba de demostrar lo mucho que te quiere.

Ino la miro sin entender. TenTen le explico que, desde que tenía uso de razón Kiba le había dicho que cambiaria muchas cosas en su clan cuando fuese líder, que siempre había querido serlo. "lo único que debo hacer es casarme y ya, ni siquiera tiene que caerme bien", solía decir. Pero que por quedarse con Ino, había renunciado al liderazgo, pues no quería condenarla a una vida que posiblemente incluyera más de una infidelidad.

-Escogió tu felicidad, a su anhelo más grande, ser líder

-Pero el me dijo que le daba igual.- TenTen negó con la cabeza.

-No Ino, solo que en comparación con lo que te quiere, todo le da igual.

-¿Y que hago?- Pregunto.

TenTen siempre le decía la verdad, igual que el resto de sus amigas, pero a diferencia de Sakura y Temari, ella se olvidaba completamente del tacto y "amortiguarle" la caída.

-Díselo Ino, tarde o temprano tendrás que decirle y date por casada.

-Dios… Kiba no quiere casarse y tengo entendido que tampoco quiere tener niños. ¿Acaso no lo estaría obligando?

-Ino, díselo, porque Kiba se dará cuenta de aquí a un par de semanas.

-Maldito olfato.

Minutos después llegaron sus amigas, Hinata ligeramente sonrosada y Temari con la cámara en mano, sonriente. Ino escucho el plan una vez más, denominado "Infarto al Hyugga". Todas tenían una función en el plan que habían organizado desde la carta de Neji a su esposa avisándole sobre su regreso repentino para acompañarla en el alumbramiento. Y en la mente de la castaña vino a la mente una idea maquiavélica para burlarse de su esposo.

TenTen soltó una risita de malicia, mezclada con nerviosismo cuando supo que Neji había llegado pues quería llegar para acompañar a su mujer en el parto. Lo que el no sabia, claro, era que su esposa se había adelantado y ya había dado a luz. Ino, Hinata, Temari y la misma dueña de casa lo tramaron tan perfectamente que ya incluso lo habían ensayado.

¿El plan? Tomar una foto al rostro sorprendido de Neji Hyugga.

-¿Todas listas?- Pregunto TenTen.

Temari asintió, con la cámara en la mano. Ino se rió a modo de respuesta, con la niña en brazos, y Hinata puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta. Todo listo, pensaron. TenTen e Ino fueron al cuarto, con los niños en brazos, poniéndose de espaldas de modo concienzudo, al cada lado de la cuna que compartían los mellizos. Temari se posiciono en la esquina, detrás de la cuna, con el dedo puesto en el botón de "tomar" y la cámara escondida.

EL ruido de la puerta fue el "preparados", Hinata abriendo la puerta de forma lenta y dramática fue el "listos". Entonces Neji entro al cuarto, sorprendido sin mostrarlo por el hecho de que estuviese tanta gente allí. Ino sonrío con anticipación Temari pensó un buen ángulo. Entonces TenTen se giro primero.

-Neji, tienes un sano varón- Le informo, y un segundo luego Ino se dio vuelta.

-Y una preciosa niña- y ese fue el "fuego"

Neji abrió los ojos inmensamente y la boca se entreabrió apenas, pero sus cejas altas mostraban la estupefacción. Temari saco la cámara y sin flash, pues arruinaría la roma, disparo. ¡Una foto perfecta! Las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso la tímida Hinata las acompaño.

-¿Qué…?- Alcanzo a decir el Hyugga.

-Felicidades, Neji, tienes dos hijitos- Respondió a su pregunta inconclusa TenTen, dejándole a Hizashi.

Neji lo tomo en brazos y las chicas salieron del cuarto, dejando solos a los esposos y sus pequeños hijos. Con un grito de "nos vemos luego" todas se fueron, pasándose la cámara para ver la foto que de seguro, valdría como para comprarse una casa, o tal vez dos.

* * *

Ino forzó toda su atención en el pequeño, ignorando un poco a Kiba, deseando pensar que Kiba le seria eternamente fiel. Que el seria diferente a sus ancestros y ella no seria otra madre soltera. Pero claro, siempre le llegaba la duda, quizá Kiba tenia razón y terminaba haciéndola sufrir, tal vez la abandonaría con niños en brazos o hasta conseguiría una amante que la humillara.

Y luego se llamaba tonta, no, Kiba no era así. Pero luego regresaba el "quizá"

-Sakura y Sasuke llegan pasado mañana- Le informo Kiba- Podrás irte entonces.

-¡Nunca dije que iba a irme!- Espeto, molesta.

-Ino, escúchame, es lo más racional. Eres bonita, deseada y coqueta. Podrás casarte en menos de un año con quien desees.

-Yo quiero casarme contigo.

-Pues yo no quiero hacerte daño.

Ino respiro profundo.

-No lo harás, confío en ti.

-Lastima que yo no confíe en mi mismo, nunca te engañe Ino, pero siempre esta la posibilidad y…

-¡Le pateare el culo a cada puta posibilidad que se te pasee por el lado!- Exclamo- No quiero terminar contigo.

-Ino.- La llamo- No quiero hacerte esto, si hubiese sabido que querías casarte ni siquiera habría empezado, no si iba a quererte así. Ino si no lo terminas tú, lo haré yo.

A la rubia el aire se le fue de los pulmones, Oh no, el no iba a terminar con ella. El no podía solo dejarla así como así, después de tanto, no queriéndolo tan entupidamente como lo quería y con un niño en el vientre.

-Kiba…- Susurro- No quiero terminar con esto… quedémonos así.

-No Ino, se que no es lo que quieres- Dijo, tomando el coraje suficiente- aunque sea lo que yo quiera. No hagas las cosas por que lo quiera yo Ino, nunca fuiste dócil ni sumisa.

-¡No lo soy mierda!- Grito- ¡Nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré, Kiba! ¡Así que te voy a decir porque saque el tema de la nada, porque justo ahora decidí plantearte esto!

-Porque tienes la presión de que…

- "Si te embarazas nos casamos y si nos casamos te embarazas"- Repitió- Bien, casémonos entonces, por que estoy embarazada.

* * *

¡Hola! Uh, bueno, me desanimo un poco el hecho de que en el cap anterior no dejaron reviews por lo que tarde bastante más de lo usual en actualizar... bien, un beso, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer; Naruto ni nunguno de sus personajes me pertencen, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y solo por diverción. La trama, por el contrario, sí es de mi invención xD_

_

* * *

_

Kiba la miro estupefacto, sorprendido y repentinamente inmóvil. Ino creyó que no respiraba hasta que se movió un poco, apenas, tan poco que dudo de que lo hiciera. El chico cayo sentado al suelo, dejándose caer, sin pensar en nada. ¿Preñada? ¿Ino estaba embarazada de el? ¡Claro que de el! Se regaño a si mismo, discutiendo internamente… no era diferente a su padre, pensó, también había embarazado a una mujer demasiado buena como para deshonrarla.

-¿Estas realmente embarazada?

Ino abrió su bolso y busco la prueba dentro de ella. La encontró y se sentó frente a Kiba, puso la prueba en el suelo y la deslizo hasta su novio. Kiba la miro y luego se concentro en la cosita blanca que parecía un termómetro. Según recordaba le había dicho TenTen cuando le mostró su prueba de embarazo nueve meses atrás, dos líneas eran positivo. Y positivo era bebe en camino.

Lo levanto con algo de miedo y nerviosismo. Sus manos temblaban levemente, sabiendo que lo que vería en ese momento arruinaría los planes que había trazado para Ino. Dos líneas azules se mostraron ante sus rasgados ojos. Kiba se acostó en el suelo y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, dejando la prueba en el suelo, a su lado.

-Dios…- Dijo- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?

Ino lo miro, no estaba enfadado ni decepcionado, sonaba abrumado. Pudo haber sido peor.

-Lo comprobé hace poco, un par de días- Explico- Lo más probable es que lo hayamos engendrado cuando Kenta nos descubrió.

Kiba apretó su brazo contra sus ojos. Embarazada, bebe, niño. Significaba que, lo quisiera o no, la había atado a el. Mierda, justo cuando se había decidido a dejarla ir para que haga su vida, el la embaraza ¡Genial!, pensó con sarcasmo. Lo peor era que le gustaba, si, le encantaba la idea.

Una sonrisa boba le indico a Ino que Kiba estaba feliz, algo abrumado, pero feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Kiba por su lado, pensó que era egoístamente feliz, si, se casaría con ella y le gustaba, tendrían un niño y le gustaba, pero era débil ante las mujeres. Débil y eso significaba una condena para Ino ¿Y si la responsabilidad era mucha y el se acobardaba…?

-Mierda, justo cuando tenía el coraje de liberarte…- Gruño.

-Yo lo veo de otro modo- Dijo Ino, sonriente- Será un lindo bebe, nuestro bebe.

-Si… mi madre me asesinara- Dijo, riendo nerviosamente, quitando su brazo de su cabeza- ¿De cuanto estas, entonces?

-Poco más de dos semanas, quizá menos.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Con el kimono no se te notara cuando nos casemos, mierda, mi hermana me castrara.

-¿Casarte… tan a prisa?- Pregunto Inoichi, mirando a su hija con los ojos abiertos.

-No es a prisa, papa, dos semanas son perfectas para organizar una boda.

Ino espero que a su padre no se le diera por preguntarle si estaba embarazada, pero sabía que lo haría. Su padre no era idiota, sabia que su hija había soñado toda su vida con una boda en primavera, no en otoño. La miro e Ino entendió al instante que sabía que no podría tomarlo por tonto, no a su padre, no con algo tan obvio. Dos semanas no alcanzaban para preparar una boda bien. Solo bastaba para hacerla más o menos bien. Y su hija era muy perfeccionista para dejar cabos sueltos y cosas al azar si se trataba de su boda.

Además, no traía anillo puesto, lo que significaba solo una cosa. El no había pensado con anticipación proponérselo, no con la suficiente para comprar un anillo de compromiso. Se aterro.

-¿Ino… dulzura… no te casaras de… apuro, verdad?

Ino se vio derrotada, y avergonzada por ser descubierta. Su padre era realista, sabía que con cinco años de noviazgo no seria pura. No con tal pedazo de hombre, se corrigió.

-Si papa, me caso de apuro, estoy embarazada- Respondió, más sincera que nunca.

Aunque le costo una descompensación a su padre, debería moderar su sinceridad. Luego de cinco minutos acostado en un futon con su hija a su lado Inoichi le hizo la sugerencia que todo padre le habría hecho. Quedarse con el niño y no casarse. El la amaría igual, no era cosa de que Kiba fuera una mala persona, pero sus ancestros no tenían buena fama en tema de matrimonios. No quería que su florcita se casara con un tipo con tales antecedentes.

-Papa, íbamos a casarnos de igual modo- Mintió- Esto solo lo acelera un poco.

Inoichi miro a su hija, inseguro de sus palabras… era tan difícil saber cuando su hija le mentía.

-Hija… ¿Por qué no fueron "precavidos"?- Inoichi no hablaba de eso con Ino.

Tal vez ese fue el problema, el Inuzuka no había tenido un padre con quien hablar de eso e Ino no había tenido una madre con la cual consultar sus dudas. Y el era muy vergonzoso siquiera para usar las palabras justas.

-Lo importante papa, es que serás abuelo y yo me caso- Le susurro, evitando la pregunta.

¿Cómo le dices a tu padre que quedaste embarazada por que lo hicieron por plena calentura y desesperación?

-Siendo médica debiste saber los riesgos- Le insistió su padre.

Ino sabia que no iba a escapar del tema, por lo que fue sincera.

-Papa, sabes lo que es amar con locura… y también saber lo que hacer el amor con locura- Dijo, evitando la palabra "sexo" que a su padre lo ponía nervioso- Y yo papa, también lo se.

-Él debió ser precavido.

-Y yo no debí haberlo convencido de hacerlo ese día- Repuso, en defensa de el- Papa, te guste o no, soy responsable tanto o más que el.

Inoichi hablo con su hija, rozando en más de una ocasión una discusión, bromeando a veces y otras hablando muy seriamente. En parte le agradaba la idea de ser abuelo, al fin tendría un nieto que refregarle en la cara a sus eternos amigos, y un yerno al cual molestar.

Ino beso la coronilla de su padre y fue hasta la casa central de los Inuzuka, donde Kiba la estaba esperando. La parte fácil había pasado, ahora venia la parte mala. Tsume Inuzuka. Siempre le había tenido cierto respeto a la mujer, otro poco de miedo y la desconcertaba un poco. Se ajusto bien la ropa y camino hasta la casa en la que tantas veces había estado.

Llego la hora de la verdad, pensó, escuchando a Tsume gritar como una histérica dentro de la casa. Ino toco el timbre y espero. Hana la atendió medio asustada y a los jalones la hizo pasar.

-Estas metida en un jaleo, Ino- Le informo entrando con ella en la cocina.

Ino y Hana se quedaron quietas y mudas contemplando a la mayor.

-¡Si no serás un hijo de el, grandísimo imbecil! ¡Un condón es mucho más barato que un niño! ¡¿Tienes idea de la responsabilidad que representa? ¡Claro que no lo sabes, no eres más que un irresponsable! ¡¿Qué pensabas cuando lo hiciste sin protección?

Tsume gritaba de tal modo que Ino pensó que ladraba de vez en cuando y hasta aullaba de furia. Señor, compadécete de ella, pidió Hana silenciosamente.

-¡No pensabas, eso sucede, pensabas con el pene!- Gruño Tsume, su hijo frente a ella, solo la escuchaba- ¡Tantas cojidas has dado como para embarazar a la única chica decente que has tenido! ¡¿Quieres decirme porque demonios no pensaste en ella? ¡Te críe para que respetaras a las mujeres y fueras diferente a los otros entupidos!

-Es mi culpa, también- Dijo Ino, medio asustada.

Lo que no significaba que se echara para atrás, seria idiota no tenerle miedo a esa mujer.

-¡No te atrevas mama, ella no tiene la culpa y…!

-¡Culpa, claro que la tiene! ¡El hombre propone y la mujer dispone!- Ladro- ¡¿Cómo dejaste que te tocara sin protección, eres estupida?

-No, yo no…

-¡¿No que? ¡No me vengas con que el condón se rompió porque ya me ha dicho que no usaron nada! ¡¿Y las pastillas, para que crees que están?

Ino escucho medio muda los gritos de Tsume, estaba enojada, no, enojada no alcanzaba para describirla. Estaba furiosa, y pasaron varios minutos hasta que cayó sentada en la silla luego de gritar por lo menos media hora.

-Se casaran en dos semanas, ni un día menos. No soy nadie al fin y al cabo para recriminarles nada, yo también me case de apuro- Miro a Hana- y fue lo único bueno que ese idiota me dio, mis hijos.

Ino sintió como los ojos de Tsume fueron a parar a ella.

-No son adolecentes, ya estan bastante creciditos, así que me ahorrare esto- Declaro.

Ino suspiro.

-Tu niña- La llamo- y tú Kiba, se acaban de meter en algo que va más allá de ustedes.

-¿De que hablas mama?- Pregunto Hana.

-Hablo de que un niño propio rebasa más de lo que piensan, un bebe, pedazos de imbéciles, no es un juguete es una responsabilidad y de hoy en adelante, más les vale velar por ese niño… ahora ¡fuera de mi casa que tienen una boda que planear! ¡Ahora fuera, andando! ¡Largo!

* * *

Hola a todos.

Gracias por su apoyo y les informo que este fic tendra al rededor de quince capitulos más o menos.

Un beso enorme desde Argentina.

**Nocturnals.**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_¡Advertencia; bebe!_**

_

* * *

_

disclaimer; Naruto ni sus personjes me perteneces, al contrario, la trama si es mia.

* * *

Menuda forma de dormir, pensó Ino, recordando como paso toda la noche en vela junto con Kiba vigilando a un afiebrado Kenta que lloriqueaba y ardía en fiebre, bañado en sudor. Ino había pasado toda la noche dándole los medicamentos cada dos horas, como debía, hasta que luego de muchos desesperados intentos de bajarle la fiebre, esta se fue.

-Hoy regresan Sasuke y Sakura- Le informó Kiba.

-Si… supongo que extrañare a Kenta, después de todos los problemas e inconvenientes, lo amo- Explicó la rubia sonriendo con tristeza.

-Creo que hasta Akamaru lo extrañara- Dijo mirando como el perro jugaba con el niño.

-Oh, vamos, admite que tú lo extrañaras también, no metas al perro- Le ordeno, bebiendo su té de canela.

-Uh, bien, lo acepto, me encariñe con el cachorro.

Kiba se rasco la nuca y miro como Ino bebía su té con tranquilidad, mirando con dulzura al pequeño Uchiha, que jugaba con Akamaru, recibiendo un par de lametazos. Sonrío, Ino seria una buena madre, incluso aunque él fuese un asco como padre. Apartó la vista y bebió su café amargo, como siempre, mientras intentaba convencerse que todo iría bien. Sí, su vida iba bien, se casaría y tendrían un bebido. A menos que él metiera la pata.

Aunque Ino nunca se entero, ni lo haría, luchaba constantemente contra los impulsos. Las feromonas eran también perceptibles para su olfato, sabía a la perfección cuando una mujer estaba en celo. Y claro, también sabía cuando estaban preñadas. Por eso se le hacia tan difícil de vez en cuando negarse a las mujeres.

No era que las mujeres se le tirasen encima, no, pero lo miraban de reojo, le sonreían y de vez en cuando se acercaban a él. Y Kiba solo podía sonreír, decirles, "me encantaría ir, pero tengo un compromiso con mi novia". La mayoría se retiraba, pero las mujeres "en celo" se quedaban, tratando de convencerlo y él estaba en un hilo. El olor de una mujer en esos momentos era… incomparable, imposible de explicar con palabras, pero tenía que hacer fuerza de su voluntad para sonreír y negar hasta que la mujer se cansara.

Una vez estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, maldita Erika y su aroma tan embriagante, malditos ojos rasgados, malditos pechos redondos y perfectos y maldita voz insinuante.

-¿Pasa algo, amor?- Preguntó Ino, viendo a su novio.

-No, no, nada…- Mintió- Pensaba en algo.

-¿En que?

-Hueles distinto- Le informó, inventando sobre la marcha.- Nos casamos mañana, menos mal, pero… ya hueles diferente.

-¿Y cómo huelo?- Preguntó, sin entender.

-Como embarazada- Explicó, los ojos de Ino se abrieron - Sutilmente, apenas, pero se nota… si te acercas mucho.

* * *

Sakura entró estrepitosamente en el departamento, haciendo saltar a sus habitantes y ponerse en posición defensiva, Ino inclusó saco un kunai que siempre traía a mano. La pelirrosada recorrió con la mirada el departamento hasta encontrar a su niño dormido en el sofá. Suspiró tranquila al saberlo entero y les sonrío.

-¡Hola, tanto tiempo!- Exclamó ella abrazando a Ino- ¡¿Cómo es eso que te casas y no me enviaste un mensaje?

La pelirrosada se había retrasado unos 12 días de viaje debido a que, a último momento, se había desatado una discusión sobre los términos de la alianza y de nuevo tuvieron que quedarse a aclarar las cosas. Demonios, había maldecido Sakura, enviándole un mensaje a su tutora explicándole el retardo.

-Pensaba que vendrías como hace una semana, frentona- Le espeto.- ¿No, Kiba?

-¡Oh, felicidades!- Dijo- ¿Por qué se casan tan a prisa? ¡Son la comidilla de toda la villa!

-Si es niña, serás la madrina. Si es niño, no- Le dijo, sonriente.

Sakura no entendió a primeras, se quedo mirándola confundida y luego, después de que Kiba le señalara disimuladamente el vientre de Ino, la pelirrosada ahogó una exclamación obscena y abrazó a la rubia con un eufórico "ya era hora". Abrazó también al muchacho y dejó un buen poco de dinero en la mesa.

-¡Agarra eso Sakura, no nos debes nada!- Se apresuró a decir el chico, agarrando los billetes y tendiéndoselos.

-Por los daños a la casa- Se explicó Sakura, negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba a su dormido pequeño- ¿Los hizo renegar mucho? Es inquieto.

-No mucho- Mintieron.

-Oh, Sakura- La llamó, sonriente.- Hoy es la prueba de los kimonos, a las seis en casa de Hinata y Naruto ¿Iras, verdad? ¡Me casó mañana!

-Demonios, no habré descansado ni un día, pero iré ¿Soy tu madrina no?- Ino negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

-Seria injusto que seas mi madrina de bodas y de mi primera hija mujer ¿No crees?

-Ah ¿Y quien será?

-TenTen.- Dijó, sonriente mientras Sakura salía- ¡Seis no lo olvides!

* * *

Kiba echó la cabeza hacía atrás en la silla, se sentía raro ya no tener al niño en la casa… tan vacía y silenciosa… Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su futura esposa, le sonrío de lado y le recordó su promesa "no hasta que Kenta se vaya" y el niño ya se había ido. Ino soltó una risita y lo jalo hasta su habitación

* * *

-Oh, Dios santo, Ino, los kimonos son preciosos- Informó Sakura mientras una mujer se lo acomodaba.

-Lo sé, Temari escogió el bordado de sus kimonos ¿A qué es divino?

Ino se encontraba en un vestidor improvisado con una ayudante de la modista que le ajustaba el Obi y le arreglaba los pieles del vestido tradicional blanco, con algo de Yamanaka, claro. El bordado morado, elegido por ella, en la parte inferior del ropaje era indiscutiblemente idea suya.

-¿No te da miedo?- Preguntó Temari, mientras se miraba al espejo.

-¿Casarme? No, para nada.- Dijo Ino, remarcando el casarme, recordándole silenciosamente que nadie sabía que estaba embarazada.

-No, tontita- La corrigió suavemente TenTen, mientras vigilaba el cochecito doble donde descansaban sus hijos- Se refiere a tatuarte ¿Sabes que no se sale nunca bread? Ni aunque te separes, las marcas quedan.

Ino se quedo callada y luego, con una risita, dijo que no tenía miedo. Pero claro que lo tenía, tendría una vigilancia permanente de su esposo… no, mejor no, eso lo alejaría. Pero sería precavida, Kiba no la engañaría mientras se sintiera satisfecho y… ¿Y si una vez que estaba barrigona no la deseaba y la engañaba? Ino negó con la cabeza, llamándose tonta, no, Kiba no haría eso.

-Listo, señorita- Le informó la ayudante e Ino salio al salón principal.

-¿Qué tal?

-Joder, que te ves bien.

-Es… muy bonito… Kiba-Kun etarra feliz.

-¿Feliz? Bájale dos centímetros al escote y no estoy segura si te dará tiempo a decir "acepto"- Bromeó Sakura.

Ino rió, satisfecha de que les agradara el vestido de novia. Giró y se miró en el espejo ¿Qué tal se le verían las marcas en sus mejillas? Paso los dedos por sobre el espejo, donde las marcas se mostrarían orgullosas al día siguiente. Kenta le jalo el vestido a Ino para llamar su atención. La rubia le despeino el cabello oscuro y esbozo una sonrisa. Kenta se había acostumbrado tanto a la usual atención de la mujer que la demandaba tanto como la de su madre.

-Al parecer, te quiere aún más- Opinó TenTen, arreglando su escote-¿Por qué tan escotado, eh, algunas de nosotras acabamos de dar a luz, sabían?

-¿Lo dices por que tus pechos quieren reventar el sujetador y salirse del escote?- Se burlo Temari- Se lo que se siente.

-Yo… bueno… crecen mucho y… resulta algo, bueno, incomodo- Aportó Hinata, acariciando el cabello de su pequeña.

-¡Dímelo a mí!- Exclamó Sakura, mirando a su niño y luego a sus amigas- Es algo molesto, y duele un poco cuando crecen.

Ino las contempló, y sabiendo que todas las modistas y las ayudantes de las mismas escuchaban todo con gran disimulo pero ella, la especialista en obtener información y el disimulo, sabía a la perfección que estaban oyendo toda la conversación tratando de obtener todos los detalles. Memorizando todo para transmitirlo a sus amigas y conocidas.

-Saben, chicas, me esta dando miedo embarazarme- Dijó- Bueno, con todos lo cambios que dicen que dan cuando quedas encinta y todo eso.

-Bueno, es incomodo y a la misma vez no tanto, son paulatinos de modo que te acostumbras- Le quitó importancia la morena- Lo peor es el parto, te imaginaras.

-Fue muy malo para ti porque no podías recibir anestesia- Repusó Temari- A mi me fue bastante bien.

-¡Estaban drogadas, no vale!- Gruñó ella- ¡Encima ustedes alumbraron uno, yo dos! ¡Dos!

-Bueno, eso te pasa por casarte con alguien con genes de gemelos- Bromeó Sakura- Además de cabezones.

-No te metas con mis hijos, Sakura…- Amenazó TenTen, a medio reír.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de tus hijos, me refería al padre.

-Es igual de enorme arriba como abajo- Respondió TenTen y una ayudante la miro asombrada ¿Cómo iba a decir eso la honorable señora Hyugga?-¿Disculpa, acaso no es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

La muchacha bajo la mirada, sonrojada y TenTen suspiró diciendo algo así como; "entrometidas". Ino rió, mientras giraba frente al espejo. No se le notaba nada, su vientre estaba plano y el bebe debía ser del tamaño de una miga de pan. Sonrío, su pequeña miguita, así lo llamaría de momento. Llamó a una de las ayudantes, pues TenTen había logrado que la pequeña ayudante de no más de catorce años huyera avergonzada. Mañana estaría casada, canturreó, mañana seria una "honorable señora", bueno, quizá no tan honorable, se dijo mirando su vientre en el espejo.

-¿Ve algo en su Obi que no le agrade?

Pillada, pensó Ino, asustada.

-Si, de eso queríamos hablarle- Inventó Temari viendo como la rubia se asustaba- Veo que asusto a Ino, estaba muy metida mirando su vestido. Queríamos hablarle del Obi, ¿no le parece que este algo fuera de lugar?

Bendita Temari y su rápida contestación, ella se había asustado tanto por haberse sentido atrapada viéndose el vientre. Demonios, no pensó que la anciana le preguntase tan "directamente". Pues, aunque la pregunta en si no era mala, el tono de voz que había empleado le decía que tenia sospechas. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos tenían sospechas. Puesto que se casaba muy rápido, demasiado para los demás, lo que causaba los rumores.

-¿Esta algo hinchada, señorita?- Preguntó de nuevo y ese tono de voz insinuante reapareció.

-No, en realidad no, estoy igual que siempre, incluso más esbelta. Estuve haciendo dieta ¿No se nota?

Malditas viejas chismosas, pensó.

* * *

Hola de nuevo

¿Que tal todo?

Bueno, no es como si esperara que me respondieran xD

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi, extrañare a Kenta... TToTT

Un beso a todos, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Advertencia; Bebe!

Ino frunció el cejo ¿Por qué se lo decía recién cuando estaba a media hora de dar el sí? Miró a su cuñada en busca de alguna señal, por más minima que fuera, de que estaba bromeando, por que tenía que estar de broma para señalarle algo tan importante a esas alturas. Se giró, dejando de mirarla a trabes del espejo y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-Por favor, dime que estas bromeando- Pidió.

-No, Ino, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo de la junta con la Hokage? ¡Nuestros clanes son tan distintos…!

-¡La Hokage no dijo nada de eso, Hana!

-Si lo hizo, y tu aceptaste pasar a ser parte del clan Inuzuka, aceptando nuestras reglas y costumbres, ser, enteramente, una Inuzuka, Ino- La contradijo, sorprendida por que no lo entendiera a primeras- Y ser una Inuzuka, representa aprender nuestras técnicas, nuestro modo de vida y… bueno, dejar de pertenecer a tu anterior clan

-¡Pero nadie me dijo que tenia que renunciar a mis técnicas Ninja!- Bramó.

Ino empezó a vociferar incoherencias, algunas bastante obscenas y otras tantas, hirientes y puntuales. La rubia estaba furiosa, la ira brotaba de sus poros y destilaba enojo en cada palabra. Gruño, gritó y pataleó de forma tal que un niño habría quedado humillado. Estaba molesta, nadie le había dicho que al casarse se le prohibiría usar sus técnicas propias, no solo la de posesión de cuerpos, sino otras que ella misma había perfeccionado.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?- Preguntó, mirándose al espejo.

-Pensaba que lo sabias y… bueno, cuando aceptas te lo dirían- Intentó calmarla.

La muchacha se miro al espejo, demonios, nunca le habían dicho que casarse representaba aquello. Sabía que debía abandonar su apellido y tomar el de su esposo, pero nunca le dijeron que tenía que dejar de usar las técnicas familiares. Se dejó caer en la silla ¿No podría enseñarle a sus hijos sus técnicas?

-En todo caso, puedes aprender nuestras técnicas y conservar las tuyas pero…

-… no podré enseñárselas a mis hijos por que no nacieron bajo la protección del clan Yamanaka.

Hana se mordió el labio inferior, Ino acababa de venirse abajo y se casaba en diez minutos ¡Diez minutos! ¿Por qué le había tenido que decir eso cuando el resto de las damas de honor habían desaparecido? Se acerco a su cuñada y le palmeó la espalda, besó su coronilla y le infundio ánimos con un pequeño abrazo poco común en ella.

-Escucha Ino, se que no es lo que esperabas ¿Pero te echaras para atrás ahora?

-Solo… yo pensé, bueno, yo…

-Lo sé, vamos, no te pongas mal por eso… piensa que, aunque el pequeño o pequeña no vaya por ahí metiéndose en el cuerpo de otros… bueno, será tuyo- Intentó consolarla.

Era algo que ella definitivamente no tenia, aquella bendita habilidad para infundir tranquilidad, no, esa característica poco usual en su clan se la había llevado Kiba. Suspiró y le acomodó los adornos del cabello a la novia. Ino era hermosa, debió admitir, no muy alta, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos celestes. Estrecha pero fuerte, bonita pero no frágil.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que no te gustan los perros?- Bromeó.

-No mucho, Akamaru aun me da algo de miedo.

Hana la volteó y contuvo un jadeo ahogado que confundió con tos. Demonios, la muchacha iba tener un gran trabajo adaptándose a su clan ¿Le temía a los perros grandes? ¡Que mala pasada tendría cuando viviese rodeada de lobos! Alzo la vista al cielorraso, rogando silenciosamente para que su adaptación fuera buena… o sutil, si, bastaba con que fuera paulatina ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Kiba meterse tanto con una chica que le temía a los perros?

-¿Pasa algo, Hana?- Consulto Ino, viéndola inquieta.

Hana sonrío.

-Hora de irse… buena suerte con eso.

:-:

Cuando entró en el salón, con Kiba a su lado, ahora su esposo, las marcas tatuadas y los nervios a flor de piel, olvidó momentáneamente que estaba preñada. Jodidamente preñada. Tomó aire y sonrío como nunca, al final del salón, junto a la barra, encontró a su padre con sus inseparables amigos bebiendo. Su padre alzó su vaso hacia ellos y pronto todo el mundo lo hizo.

-Por un futuro prospero y una larga vida- Pidió y entonces, un tío de Kiba agrego;

-¡Y muchos cachorros, también!

Ino soltó una risita y miró a sus amigas que, contentas, disfrutaban junto a sus amigos y parejas. Fue una buena fiesta, agradable, amena, divertida y que duro hasta bien entrada la mañana. A TenTen se le había hecho divertido agregar algunos extras occidentales ¿A quien se le había ocurrido lo de pasar las ligas de la pierna de la novia a la pierna de la otra, mientras juntaban los pies, al tiempo que estas sostenían en lo alto dos copas rebosantes de vino, con los dientes? ¡Con los dientes! Aún recordaba el inminente sonrojo de Hinata cuando Kiba pasó, agarrando la liga del muslo de su esposa con los dientes, hasta el de Hinata… pobrecilla, pensó Ino, casi se desmaya y derramo parte del vino en el suelo.

La rubia río al recordar como le había hecho lanzar el ramo y, para sorpresa de muchos, lo agarro Hanabí Hyugga, la pequeña hermana de Hinata.

En fin, cuando llegaron a la que sería su casa, Kiba sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. No eran nervios, no seria la primera vez que compartiría cama con Ino y mucho menos viviendo juntos. Tomó aire ¿Estaba bien hacerlo mientras estuviese encinta?

-¡Que buena fiesta!- Exclamó Ino, llegando a casa sin sandalias, con el pelo desarreglado y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.- ¡De locos, fue fantástico, me casaría a diario!

-Genial hasta que nos hicieron bailar "macho mar"- Dijo el, riendo- ¡Nunca pensé ver a Neji Hyugga y a Sasuke Uchiha bailando de ese modo!

-¡Yo jamás los vi borrachos!

Ambos se miraron un segundo y rompieron en risotadas.

-¡Macho, macho maaaan!- Cantó Ino, riendo, algo afectada por el escaso alcohol que había ingerido.- ¡Temari lo grabo todo!

-¿Incluso a Shikamaru, Chouji y Kankurou bailando "Daddy cool" de Boney M?- Pregunto él.

-No sabía que mis compañeros bailaran así- Confeso Ino.

-Entro un montón de gente que ni conocíamos, medio Kanoha vio hacer un strippteas a los ninjas más aguerridos…

Unas risotadas invadieron el cuarto ¿Neji Hyugga bailando sensualmente? ¿Sasuke Uchiha meneando? ¿Naruto cantando "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker? ¿Y quien dijo que Shikamaru Nara no podía bailar cuatro horas seguidas?

Ese tipo de cosas solo pasaba en el matrimonio de Ino y Kiba, se respondieron a si mismos, pensando en lo descontrolada de la fiesta. Eso era, con todas las letras, un reventón.

Llegaron al cuarto riendo de las estupideces de sus amigos, conversando sobre como jamás pensaron ver a Hinata arremangarse el vestido y bailar con TenTen frente a todo mundo o sobre como descubrieron que Shino tenia ojos dorados. Kiba cayó riendo al colchón de la cama matrimonial, con su esposa riendo a carcajadas a su lado.

Lo hicieron como siempre, disfrutando del contacto. Al principio eran roces sutiles, disfrazados de caricias inconcientes. Pero luego de un rato de fingir que podían resistirse a la tentación, se dejaron caer, hundiéndose en la pasión.

El primero en despertarse fue Kiba, quien lo hizo con una enorme resaca palpitándole las sienes. Aunque en un principio no reconoció el cuarto, reconoció el olor de Ino, y luego se volteo a su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto a penas por una fina sabana color topacio. Sonrío y le acaricio los hombros desnudos.

Se giró para ir por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza cuando se encontró con el vestido de novia en el suelo, lo agarró y dejo sobre la cama. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y pensar que aunque lo que vendría sería algo difícil, sería muy bueno. Porque de alguna forma había logrado que Ino le perteneciera, que despertara a su lado cada mañana y que, no importara como, su ropa siempre adornase el suelo.

Quizás aquello no había sido una locura, empezaba a pensar que, con suerte, todo iría bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Advertencia; Bebe!**

* * *

Ino se desperezo en la cama y el olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales, fue entonces cuando reparo en que tenia el estomago vacío. Se sentó con lentitud, medio somnolienta, se estiro y se dejo caer en la cama otra vez. EL hambre pudo más que la pereza y se levanto y se vistió con el primer vestido que encontró. Se cepillo el cabello y se dio cuenta que con el cabello suelto, las marcas se veían mejor ¿Quizá por el contraste? Se encogió de hombros y se hizo una media cola que le quedaba aun mejor de lo que pensó, aunque siendo ella, había pocas cosas que le quedaran mal.

How, realmente tenia pensamientos narcisistas, se dijo.

Bajo descalza, medio cansado y cuando vio por la ventana se dio cuenta de que era medio día por lo menos. Cuando llego al final de las escaleras reparo en que no sabia hacia donde ir, no conocía esa casa. Medito unos segundos y decidió que seguiría su olfato. Siguiendo el aroma a comida Ino se metió en un pasillo y luego de revisar en muchas puertas dio, por fin, con la cocina.

-¿Qué cocinas, lobito?- Pregunto, viéndolo usar la cocina tan diestramente como un arma.

-El almuerzo ¿Quieres cortar los vegetales?

-Claro, me muero de hambre.

Ino se encontró a si misma algo abrumada por los cambios, por empezar, por una casa tan grande para ellos solos. Era inmensa y se podría perder con facilidad, pensó. Además estaba el hecho de que los Inuzuka parecían tener un problema con el calor, pues mientras ella estaba con un vestido de mangas largas, Kiba apenas y tenia un pantalón corto. Claro, eso ya lo había notado.

-¿Querrás más arroz de eso?- Pregunto él, señalando la cantidad de arroz preparada.

-No, eso es una exageración- Opino.

-Estas embarazada, que se yo, pensé que querrías más comida.

Ino, como usualmente hacia, se lo tomo a mal.

-¡Quieres engordarme!

-No, Ino, quiero alimentarte ¿Esta bien de sal?- Ino probo la cuchara el curri de Kiba.

-Oh, dios, delicioso.

-Nunca te ha gustado el curri- Dijo, sorprendido que le gustara.

-Ahora si… ¿Me das un poco?

Ino se sintió muy extraña la primera vez que salio sola al mercado, dos días después, necesitaba urgentemente algo dulce para comer que no fuera fruta. Estaba harta de la maldita fruta, Kiba miraba con cierto rechazo el chocolate y tenia preferencia por lo amargo. Ella usualmente prefería la fruta a un postre, pero demonios, quería chocolate y helado ¡Un postrecito no le haría daño!

-¡Señora Inuzuka!- Llamo alguien atrás.

Ino estaba examinando dos tabletas de chocolate con nuez, dulce y suculento. Los volteo para ver cual tenia menos calorías, hasta que alguien le tomo de la falda negra que llevaba puesta ese día. Sorprendida, dejo los chocolates a un lado y bajo la vista, lo primero que noto fueron dos marcas rojas en las mejillas de una niña de no más de seis años.

-¿Necesitas algo, bonita?- Pregunto, la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Yo… bueno, si, ¿Podría decirme, si no le molesta, donde esta el campo de entrenamiento cuatro?

-Te llevare hasta el, bonita.

-¡Oh, no, señora Inuzuka!- Exclamo, Ino se sintió rara ante el titulo- ¡No quiero molestarla más!

-No es molestia, de igual modo quiero caminar un poco, anda, vamos- Dijo y tomo ambos chocolates.

Intento tomar a la niña de la mano, pero ella la miro intentando descifrar su gesto ¿Acaso los Inuzuka no tomaban de la mano a sus pequeños por la calle? Retiro la mano, sintiéndose algo estupida, y emprendió camino. La chica la seguía medio metro atrás, paro el paso, esperando que la muchachita la alcanzara, pero esta se detuvo, manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, yo… usted es muy bonita, señora Inuzuka.

-Ino, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, dulzura- La chica la miro confusa y busco ayuda en los costados, Ino reparo en que la niña parecía incomoda y traía una mochila en la espalda.

-Yo, señora Ino… ¿En serio no esta ocupada?

Ino se lo pensó un segundo, no, no lo estaba ¿Por qué pensaría esa dulzura de niña que estaba ocupada? Quizá por que usualmente a esa hora entrenaba con su esposo.

-No, lindura, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que mama me dijo que usted y el señor Kiba estaban muy ocupados como para esperar a casarse- Repitió la inocente niña- Y también dijo que de seguro, estaría ocupadísima una vez que se casara. ¿No esta ocupada, señora Ino?

-No, dulzura- Ino estuvo a punto de enviarle un mensaje a la mujer por medio de su hija, pero supuso que la castigarían por su inocencia.- ¿Cómo te llamas, criatura?

-Ashiko- Respondio, sonriente.

-Ese es el campo de entrenamiento cuatro, Ashiko ¿Sabras volver sola?

-¡Si, si!- Repitió, con orgullo por su sentido de la orientación- Hasta luego, señora Ino.

-Ashiko- La llamo antes de que la niña se fuera- Ten, visítame cuando gustes.

La niña tomo la tableta de chocolate con nuez y le beso la mejilla a Ino, echando a correr hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde un muchacho, de seguro su hermano, la recibió. Ashiko enseño la tableta con orgullo y señalo a Ino. El chico le sonrío y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Pudo entender un "gracias por traerla" y se despidió con la mano antes de girar el irse.

Ashiko, un bonito nombre. Era algo así como "niña pata", un poco gracioso, pero el de ella era significaba "jabalí" así que poco tenia para decir.

-Oye, Ino- La llamo Temari, cuando la rubia paso frente a esta.- A que no sabes cuanto me ofrecieron por el video de Neji Hyugga bailando "Macho Man"

Ino se rió y negó con la cabeza, acercándose hasta su, bueno, casi cuñada. Se sentó a su lado y pidió un café al mesero del bar. TenTen llego unos minutos luego de su ida al baño para cambiar el pañal a uno de los pequeños. La morena le sonrío con picardía y se sentó a su lado, poniendo el cochecito a un lado de ella.

-Así que… ¿Ya han pensado donde ir de luna de miel?

-Pues si, pensamos en la villa de la luna, su festival empezara en una semana.

-¿El festival de las tres lunas?- Pregunto Temari, sorbiendo su café.- Es hermoso.

-Yo no he ido, pero cuando los bebes sean mayores convenceré a Neji de que nos lleve- Aseguro TenTen, con una risita.- ¿A que iremos, verdad, bonitos?

-¡Ieww!- Respondió la entusiasta Akemi, Hizashi, por su lado, parecía tan comunicativo como su padre.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primeros días como Inuzuka?

-Agradezco estar ya saben, "en proceso"- Susurro- He visto como entrenan y, dios santo, no creo poder aguantar.

-¿Y respecto al perro…?

-¡Ahg, ni me lo recuerdes!- Exclamo Ino- Kiba ha dicho que los caniches toy no son perros apropiados para ser perros ninja ¡Yo quiero un caniche toy!

TenTen estallo en carcajadas y Temari se ahogo con su café y miraron sorprendidas a Ino ¿Un caniche toy? ¡Si era un peluche y no crecía más de treinta centímetros! Temari termino por soltar una risita ahogada e Ino no pareció muy feliz de su respuesta. Kiba había tenido a Akamaru como perro ninja y de cachorro era diminuto, y según recordaba, hubo una época en la que el perrito pequeñito mato a tres ninjas. UN caniche toy de seguro también podría con entrenamiento.

-Ino, los perros ninja son perros que tienen una gran musculatura, son rápidos y fuertes.- Inicio Temari- Un caniche toy solo es… tierno, no es ni fuerte, ni veloz.

-Podría serlo con entrenamiento- Refuto.

TenTen negó con la cabeza.

-No, Ino, la raza no es para un perro ninja- Repuso- ni con entrenamiento… ¿Kiba no te ha ofrecido alguna alternativa?

Ino las miro y suspiro, bien, si lo había hecho. Pero las pocas imágenes que tenia de esas razas no eran agradables. Ella nunca se había llevado muy bien con los perros grandes y conocía a Akamaru desde cachorro, de modo que no le temía, bueno, no mientras estuviese tranquilo y con Kiba al lado.

-Me dijo que tenían cuatro camadas de distintas razas; boxers- A TenTen le brillaron los ojos- Gran danés,- Temari alzo la vista de su café- Pointer Alemán de Pelo Corto o un Billy, pero me recomendó el Billy.

-¿Billy, ese hermoso cachorro blanco que vi el otro día?

-Hay muchos perros blancos y parece que Kiba se sabe las razas de memoria…- admitió.

-¿Por qué te lo recomendó?

-Me ha dicho que tiene mi carácter- Frunció la boca- No se si eso es bueno o malo.

TenTen rió, probablemente, si era el cachorro al que se refería. Apretó la boca y decidió no decirle que el Billy no era un perro de compañía, y que solía ser muy ruidoso. Señor, hablaría con Kiba sobre las indirectas a su esposa.

-Yo digo que el boxer, adoro esos perros- Dijo Temari- Mi vecina tiene una cachorra.

-Pues en realidad, deberías verlos a todo y ver con cual tienes mayor empatia.

Ino suspiro.

-Si, supongo que si… por cierto ¿Cómo es eso que a las perras se las "cruza" solo dos veces al año?

Temari soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Ino, que sabes de perros?- La rubia se sonrojo- Además de que tienen cuatro patas, un hocico y que ladran.

-¿Qué hay muchísimas razas?- Intento, de repente avergonzada

* * *

¡Lamento muchisimo la tardanza!

Usualmente no tardo tanto en actualizar, pero con la escuela, forrar carpetas, comprar cosas, ir y venir, acostumbrarme al nuevo horario... lo siento mucho, de verdad.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Advertencia; Bebe!**

:-:

Kiba estaba en la cocina, apoyado contra la mesada pensando en que demonios iban a desayunar. Él había olvidado hacer las compras, aunque, pensándoselo bien, ese día partirían a su luna de miel… una buena excusa para invitarla a desayunar y dar un paseo antes de abandonar la villa. Sonrío, la idea le parecía bastante buena, aunque Ino se daría cuenta de que había olvidado las alacenas tarde o temprano.

Escaleras arriba, en el cuarto con mayor luz natural estaba una chica rubia durmiendo entre las sabanas de la cama, acurrucada y cómoda. Ino abrió los ojos despacio, sintiéndose algo rara, un poco débil, mareada. Le resto importancia, pensando que sería algo natural de su embarazo. Pero el dolor abdominal que tenia últimamente le molestaba mucho, al igual que el dolor de espalda. Pregunto a TenTen, pero esta le dijo que, en su caso, no había tenido casi síntomas, en cambio, con Hinata, si, a la pobre le dolía todo.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, somnolienta, con un mareo insoportable y al mismo tiempo, un hambre impresionante. Entonces su perfecto día inicial, se convirtió en un infierno.

-¡Kiba!- Grito con pánico, arrastrándose fuera de la cama.

El joven dio un respingo y antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba corriendo hasta su cuarto. Saltándose los escalones, más saltando que corriendo, llego hasta su habitación. En el suelo, temblando en una esquina, estaba Ino con una cara de horror. Ella conecto su vista con la de el y su voz desapareció, lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar la cama. Kiba se volteo y centro su vista en las sabanas, entre el color azul topacio había una enorme mancha roja. Su nariz se lo indico mucho antes de lo que su cerebro comprendió. Sangre, olía a sangre. Por instinto agarro a Ino, le puso una bata morada que siempre llevaba y la llevo hasta el hospital. Para cuando llegaron, Ino empezó a llorar, balbuceando cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Sakura se la arrebato de las manos, la llevo a dentro y no supo de ella por la siguiente tortuosa hora de espera ¿Qué podía hacer sino imaginarse que podía estar pasando allí dentro? No era estupido, sabía que sangre significaba que no había bebe, pero en este caso si lo había… además, Ino parecía muerta de miedo. Sangre. Mucha Sangre. Demasiada para que en la hora que había pasado sin entrar al cuarto fuese normal.

-Kiba- Llamo Sakura y por su expresión supo que no había nada bueno.

No respondió, se quedo mirando la expresión sombría de Sakura… era imposible que ella… es decir, no era suficiente para desangrarse o para…

-Dime que están bien- Rogó, en plural, esperando que bromeara, que le dijera que ambos estaban bien.

-Kiba, lo siento… no pudimos parar la hemorragia, el bebe era muy pequeño…- Sentencio.- Ino esta destruida ¿Quieres…?

Kiba asintió, no era necesario que Sakura terminara la oración, ya sabia que tenia que hacer. Entro, le tomo la mano, se la beso y sin decir nada más espero a que ella hablara. Usualmente intentaba verle el lado bueno a las cosas, pero en eso, no había ni una sola cosa buena para ver.

-Tenia ocho semanas- Comenzó ella, medio ida- Sakura dijo que posiblemente fueran por los analgésicos que tomaba antes de embarazarme… o por algún químico fuerte… no lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

Él no sabía que hacer, realmente consolar a los demás no era su especialidad. Sakura le había dicho antes de entrar que Ino estaba devastada, "una mujer se convierte en madre cuando queda embarazada, un hombre, cuando tiene a su niño en brazos". No podía mentir diciendo que no le afectaba cuando una parte de el sufría una enorme desilusión. Ino, por otro lado, parecía más muerta que viva.

-Sabes… Ino- Intento decir algo- las cosas pasan por algo.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Estas diciendo que dios me lo quito porque sería mala madre?- Cuestiono- ¿O por qué no me merezco un niño?

-Yo no he dicho eso- Se defendió, cruzándose de brazos- No eres la única que amaba a ese bebe.

Ino le sostuvo la mirada unos eternos instantes, luego bajo la cabeza y empezó a sollozar. Kiba se quedo estático un segundo, en su vida había visto a Ino llorar una sola vez, y nunca tan desesperadamente como en ese momento ¿Qué carajo se suponía tenía que hacer? Se quedo parado como un estupido, viéndola llorar y sin poder hacer nada.

:-:

Ino parecía muerta, no, los muertos no lloran. Llevaba así alrededor de dos semanas, yendo y viniendo por la casa, con una cara inexpresiva, las ojeras marcadas sobre su piel casi traslucida, el cabello enmarañado y siempre con un semblante sombría. Apretó el kunai que limpiaba con fuerza, ya era suficiente.

-Ya basta, Ino- Ella levanto la cabeza hacía él, mirándolo sin mirarlo- ¡Reacciona, mierda, que no arreglas nada así!

Ino bajo la cabeza.

-No entiendes- Balbuceo- ¡No entiendes, nunca entiendes nada!

-¡No, sabes que no entiendo, pero deja de actuar como si la muerta fueras tu! ¡Mierda, quieres por lo menos pelear conmigo como corresponde!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Si, pero sabes, este idiota esta afrontando las cosas, a mi también me dolió, Ino!- Admitió por primera vez la puntada que le daba todo el tiempo en lo hondo de las entrañas- ¡Pero tu huyes, Ino, huyes! ¡Tu nunca huyes, maldición, tu no eres así!

Ino lanzo la tasa que tenia entre las manos directamente hasta su cabeza, pero sus reflejos le hicieron esquivar el disparan sin siquiera pensarlo. La taza estallo contra la pared, haciéndose trozos y esparciéndose por el suelo en un ruido fuerte. Ino apretó las manos y contuvo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué mierda sabes tu de mi, Kiba?- Pregunto, furiosa- ¿Qué mierda sabes de mi, además de que soy buena en la cama, uh?

-Te estoy diciendo que, mierda, tienes que reponerte.

-¡No tendría que reponerme si no me hubiera embarazado!

-¡Eh, que también fue cosa tuya!

-¡Te comportas como un idiota!

-¡Quizá, pero por lo menos no parezco medio muerto!- contesto, molesto.

Ino giro sobre su eje, y desapareció tras la puerta.

Cuatro días en cuartos distintos. Sin saber como disculparse. Sin el valor para susurrar dos palabras que de igual modo desembocarían en otra pelea.

Dos semanas luego, peleas, gritos, varios "vete al infierno", camas separadas, cuartos distintos. Cuatro días de silencio, un beso fugaz, una mirada fulminante en silencio luego.

Y un mes paso lento y tortuoso, rogando por no cruzarse al otro, viviendo en la misma casa, separados por un abismo.

Se encontraron de frente cuando se cumplía un mes desde el aborto natural, Ino cayó de rodillas frente a sus ojos, vencida por el cansancio y la angustia. Se acuclillo a su lado, intento tocarla, pero ella lo alejo.

-Te amo, pero no se si eso importe mucho ahora- Susurro Ino.

-Yo también, quizá podamos volver a intentarlo yo… lo lamento, me he estado comportando como un idiota.

-Eres un idiota- Sollozo.

-Y tú no me haces sencillo disculparme, rubia- Contesto de modo instantáneo, luego intento suavizar un poco el tono- lo siento ¿Esta bien?

-Hace un mes Kiba, que nada esta bien. No en esta casa, no entre nosotros y no ahora que estamos rotos.

-No exageres, mujer- Intento consolarla.

-Lo peor de todo, Kiba- susurro- es que no exagero.

:-:

¿Quieren matarme?

Si, lo sé, pero vamos, son Ino y Kiba, es imposible que no peleen.

¿Acaso creían que era puro occ o que?

Ojala no deseen torturarme por esto, me disculpo por actualizar tan tarde, escuela, escuela, escuela… en fin, muchos líos últimamente que no me daban ganas de escribir.

Y no, no mate al bebe porque estaba depre. Lo tenia preparado hace mucho (preguntar a Ander) Un beso y dejen reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Advertencia; Bebe!**

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, la trama, al contrario es mía. _

Muchisiiiisiiiimas gracias a Maria Victoria, seudonimo, por ayudarme a arreglar el error que me impedia actualizar. Muchiiisiiimas gracias. Eres increible!

* * *

Dios sabe que él no tenía buena mano con eso de arreglar un lío. Él solos los asumía, enfrentaba y los terminaba de raíz, evitándose las disculpas y momentos incómodos. Pero con Ino nada era fácil ¿Por qué ponérselo sencillo a ella, entonces? Suspiró, no iba a dejar que Ino tirara todo por la borda al primer golpe.

-Deja eso ahí, Ino- Le ordeno, ella lo miro sin mirarlo.

-¿O qué?

Kiba odiaba que ella le contestara así, provocándolo a estallar. Pero tanto tiempo con ella había estimulado su paciencia, agudizado su intuición y alentado sus virtudes. Contuvo el aire y se trago la respuesta hiriente que tenia atragantada en la boca. Exhalo, tratando de calmarse y la miro a los ojos.

-Tú no eres así, Ino, deja eso ya- Le dijo, quitándole la valija y lanzándola a un lado.

-¡Dame eso, demonios, quiero irme!- Exclamo, molesta.

-¿Quieres irte?- Pregunto, bastante enojado.

-¡Mierda, sí!

-Bien- Ladro- Nos vamos.

-¡No, yo me voy, tú te quedas!- Insistió, forcejeando con Kiba-¡Kiba, maldición, deja que me vaya!

Kiba no le hizo caso, tiro la valija, agarro dos mochilas y uso los pergaminos para guardar un par de cosas. Ino le gritaba, colérica, se movía de un lado a otro, sin poder salir, pues Kiba le había trabado las salidas. El chico agarro las dos mochilas y la tomó de la cintura. Antes de lo pensado, ya estaban en el bosque.

-Ino, cállate- Le ordeno, terminante-Cállate, ya sé que piensas que nos equivocamos en todo, pero no lo hicimos ¿Bien?

-Dime una sola cosa buena de nosotros.

-Cuidamos a Kenta, les demostramos que podemos con cualquier cosa a los demás, concebimos una criatura que solo dios sabe porque no nació. En las misiones salvamos a más de los que podemos contar, participamos en la guerra ninja, causamos más de un escándalo…

-Algo bueno, Kiba- Remarco.

-Construimos una familia.

-¡No somos una familia!- Grito ella.

-¿Me vas a decir que la criatura sepultada en el cementerio Inuzuka no era nuestra?

Ino bajo la vista, mordiéndose el labio a punto de soltar una blasfemia. Ahogo un sollozo y se abofeteo a si misma mentalmente ¿Desde cuando Kiba la dejaba sin palabras u objeciones? Se acomodo el fleco diciéndose a si misma que no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

-Nada bueno saldrá de esto, Kiba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado?

-Intuición- Respondió, con aires de guerra.

-Intuición mi trasero- Contesto, grosero- Vamos, villa de la luna.

-El festival ya paso.

-Nadie dijo que íbamos al festival.

Ino lo siguió de mala gana, después de todo, Tsunade no la dejaba reintegrarse hasta que volvieran de la dichosa luna de miel. Bufó, molesta, era una estupidez ¿Cómo quería la Hokage que disfrutaran después de eso? Se aseguro las correas de la mochila y siete horas luego Kiba paro de la nada, sin decir una palabra y dejo caer su mochila al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto, de mal modo- De esta forma no llegaremos nunca.

-Estamos en tierra de nadie, lejos de cualquier camino o senda- Dijo en voz alta, ya harto de morderse la lengua y del maldito silencio entre los dos.-Si tienes algo que decirme que tengas atragantado suéltalo, porque realmente me va a joder mucho que andes así todo el viaje.

-¿Qué si tengo algo atragantado, Kiba?- Pregunto, sarcástica- ¡Claro que sí!

-Pues anda, escúpelo.- La provoco, irguiéndose en toda su altura.

Ino empezó, diciendo todo lo que había recorrido su mente en el último tiempo. Kiba escucho pacientemente más de lo que él mismo se creyó capaz de aguantar. Ino siempre era segura, o eso aparentaba, pues grito cualquier cosa menos lo esperado. La furia, las dudas, los desacuerdos, las peleas, los detalles, los insultos, las groserías, las actitudes, el egoísmo, absolutamente todo lo que pensaba salió por su boca.

Ino nunca había gritado de forma tan honesta en toda su vida. Si bien siempre fue conocida por los secándolos que armaba, su voz siempre alta y clara y sus palabras autenticas, nunca dijo completamente todo. Hasta entonces, que fue cuando todo solamente rebalso.

-…Y… mierda, Kiba, ¿A que quieres llegar?

Kiba cerro la distancia de dos metros entre ellos, la agarro de la cintura, la estampo contra el tronco de un árbol encerrándola con sus brazos y pego su cara a la de ella. Por un segundo Ino no reacciono, sintiendo el aliento de su esposo mezclarse con el de ella y sus ojos fundirse en una sola mirada.

Ino sintió como su cuerpo tembló como si nunca la hubieran tocado. Los labios se rozaron, luego de movieron en una danza brusca y pasional, olvidando donde comenzaba uno y acababa el otro. Las mochilas en el suelo, las manos sobre el cuerpo y la honestidad sobre la mesa.

Estaban hartos de fingir que no se deseaban.

Lo malo era que ambos eran demasiadas tercos para sentarse a hablar, ellos se gritaban. Los botones se abrieron, los gemidos empezaron y el calor aumento. Cielo arriba y suelo abajo, pero nada les importo en ese momento.

Quizá para muchos era estupido, incluso incomprensible. Pero ellos nunca se pedían perdón más de una vez, si es que lo hacían, para empezar. Ino gritaba con sinceridad, Kiba actuaba con fiereza.

Juntos era la peor combinación, pues las peleas eran constantes y fuertes, muchas veces hasta entupidas. Nunca coincidían en nada.

Pero del mismo modo, eran la mezcla perfecta, pues aunque peleaban, no necesitaban disculpas, pero el sexo de conciliación era el mejor. Y ellos peleaban muy seguidos. Fuerte, también, encajaban a la perfección.

Y lo comprobaban muy seguido.

* * *

Me duele y me emociona al mismo tiempo decir esto; **al fic le quedan dos capitulos y quiza un _epilogo... _**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

¡Son mi apoyo y alegria!

La verdad, usualmente tengo escrito un par de capitulos por adelantado, pero no los tengo, así que de antemano les digo que oficialmente no he acabado de escribirlo. Bueno, lo que no significa que no este pensando ya en **el siguiente fic.**

La idea no fue enteramente mía, la verdad, mi friend Andertida me dijo una alocada idea que le reboloteaba en la cabeza y yo la cambie un poco xD

EL futuro fic no tiene nombre aún, pero el "adelanto" lo deje en mi blog, así le pegan una ojeada y me dejan un comentario. El link es w w w . n c t u r n a l s - f a n f i c t i o n . b l o g s p o t . c o m

Un beso, _Nocturnals._


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Advertencia; bebe!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, esta historia es realizada por divercion y sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_Penultimo Capitulo-_

* * *

Ino no esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran mágicamente, nunca lo espero, había dejado de ser ilusa cuando su primer amor la entristeció. Se amarro el cabello viendo como Kiba aún roncaba en la cama. Nunca había esperado tanto de su relación, a decir verdad. Para ser honestos, por su mente jamás paso la idea de terminar casada con él cuando acepto ser su pareja. Cuando uno empieza a salir con alguien, siempre se imagina a largo plazo con él. Ella no.

La rubia había aprendido, como ninja, a no pensar más allá de unos pocos meses, pues nunca era seguro que volviese de una misión. Admiro la espalda desnuda de Kiba, pensando en tantas cosas que nunca, hasta entonces, había intentado analizar. De niños Kiba no le había caído muy bien, demasiado aguerrido. Cuando jovencitos tampoco, muy escandaloso para su gusto ¿Y entonces? Lo miro de reojo, mientras acomodaba los pliegues de su ropa.

Kiba era lindo, a su agresivo modo, amable, cuando se lo proponía, no muy listo, pero intuitivo. Kiba no era su tipo, dedujo, lo que no significaba que no lo amase.

-Kiba- También, adoraba como se sentía pronunciar cada silaba de su nombre.

Él no respondió, estaba profundamente dormido. Ella rió, pero pronto la risa murió en el silencio ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Ino anhelaba volver a su clan, donde ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, donde era aceptada, donde su técnica era natural y alabada y donde ella era la reina del lugar. Un lugar donde las responsabilidades, le eran sencillas de manejar.

Quería tomar el camino fácil.

Pero en lugar de eso admiro su cuarto, medio desordenado, con la ropa en el suelo, calido, cómodo y bonito. Lo comparo con el anterior suyo, y descubrió que el actual le gustaba más. Suspiro, se puso sus sandalias sin taco y bajo hasta la cocina, para darle de comer a su nueva compañera.

-Aoi- La llamo.

La cachorra de poco más de tres meses corrió hacía ella ágilmente, como cualquier boxer, moviendo sus caderas en un contoneo exagerado y ladrando de alegría al ver a su dueña. Akamaru levanto la cabeza, siguiendo con la vista a la cachorra, cuidándola como si fuera de su camada. Ino la saludo, intentando acostumbrarse a eso de que los perros eran listos y no solo estaban entrenados. Los perros eran considerados literalmente miembros de la familia.

-¿Comerás, Akamaru?

El perro la miro, ladro y volvió a acurrucarse. Ino se rió entendiendo "muy temprano para desayunar". Aoi caminaba a medio saltar detrás de ella. La perra de color chocolate, hocico corto y ojos grandes parecía más contenta de lo normal. Ino le dio abundante alimento y calentó un poco de carne asada. La puso en el plato, recordando las palabras de Kiba; "ellos comen en platos, como nosotros, ¿Sabes?".

-Ea, vago- Se burlo, depositando el plato junto a Akamaru que soltó algo así como un gruñido placentero.

Kiba se despertó media hora después con el olor del desayuno. Guiado por su olfato, encontró a su esposa en la cocina, de espaldas a él. Dudo si entrar, pero pensó que no podían seguir evitándose si quería que el mal rato pasara. Entro con solo unos pantalones largos, descalzo y con el pelo desordenado.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

-La cena de ayer, alguien olvido hacer las compras- Kiba evito su mirada y soltó una risita.

-Cámbiate, entonces, vamos a desayunar.

Ino giro los ojos.

-Salir a comer es siempre tu escape.

-¿Eso significa que quieres las sobras de ayer?-Ino se lo pensó un segundo.

-No, pero el que tiene que cambiarse eres tú.

Kiba sonrío, se acerco a ella y la beso. Fue solo un roce.

Las cosas no se arreglaban fácilmente, no con ellos dos, al menos, pero podían intentarlo. Ino tomo una flor de un jarrón que estaba al costado de la mesada. Ya habían pasado tres meses, era hora de visitar a su hijo. Fue al jardín que había cultivado para ocupar su tiempo en las semanas que estuvo deprimida y recogió diez flores de cada tipo. Armo el ramo en el tiempo que Kiba tardo en cambiarse y darle de comer a Akamaru, otra vez.

-¿Para que traes flores?- Pregunto él, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Ino y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ino iba demasiado pensativa.

-Vamos a verlo- Susurro- Nunca le hemos llevado flores.

Kiba no respondió, sabía a lo que su esposa se refería. Miro al cielo, pensando que eso era mucho más difícil para ella que para él. Ino apretó el ramo cuando entraron en el cementerio, caminaron poco más de quince metros y giraron, luego caminaron hacía el sitio más apartado. Allí estaban algunas tumbas recientes, y a un lado de algunos espacios vacíos, rodeado por hierba verde, estaba la pequeña lapida.

"Hijo de Kiba e Ino Inuzuka"

Ino apretó los parpados sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Allí estaba. Ino sintió que todo su ser tembló. Era hora de asimilarlo, el bebe ya no estaba en su interior, no importaba cuando esperara, su vientre no se inflaría, no engordaría. Y sorprendentemente eso la entristeció un poco. La primera lagrima cayo cuando dejo el ramo sobre la lapida. Era hora de dejarlo pasar, no podía seguir reteniendo el dolor.

-No pudimos ponerle un nombre- Dijo Kiba, mirando fijamente la lapida.

Ino se reintrego, parándose erguida y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kiba.

-No importa, nosotros sabemos quien fue.

Kiba le tomo la mano, le seco una lágrima furtiva, la beso en los labios y la saco de allí.

La segunda vez no fue tan dolorosa, la tercera incluso pudo sonreír y luego, fue mucho más sencillo.

Ya no estaba en su vientre, no estaba en sus brazos, pero estaba en su corazón y su memoria.

El o ella fue, estuvo allí, y ella intentaría recordarlo con cariño.

:-:

Lloro, lloro, si, si, si, lloro.

Queda un capitulo y un epilogo.

Me ha encantado este capitulo, era más largo, pero me ha gustado más como ha quedado ahora. Al fin puedo actualizaaar.

Besos y dejen reviews.

Ah, lloroooo TToTT


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Advertencia; Bebe!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, pero la histsoria si es mía._

* * *

**Ultimo capitulo.**

* * *

Ino canturreaba feliz, no le había dicho nada por haber olvidado comprar azucar, no le había reclamado por que no seco el baño despues de bañarse y tampoco por haber roto sin querer un jarron. Ino estaba feliz, demaciado feliz, incomparablemente feliz. Y eso lo asustaba un poco, pues Ino no solia ser tan paciente con el a menos que trayera algo entre manos.

No necesariamente bueno para él, pero siempre beneficioso para ella.

-¿Qué es esta vez?- Pregunto, mientras ella le servia café.

-¿Qué, bonito?

Uhg, apodo cursi, eso iba mal.

-¿Rompiste algo?

Ino nego con la cabeza.

-¿Gastaste más de la cuenta en ropa?

-Si pero eso no importa- Admitio- no mucho.

Kiba entrecerro los ojos, intentado ver detrás del semblante tranquilo de Ino.

Su esposa había pasado los dias anteriores nerviosa, alerta, tensa. Como si algo la preocupara, como si le ocultara un delito grave, y de repente, como si recordara que debia mantener apariencias, fingia una felicidad abrumadora, intentando encubrir su error.

O quiza tanto tiempo con ella, poco más de un año, lo había llevado a pensar como ella. Tomo aire, diciendose que cualquier cosa que pasara o hiciera ella, se enteraria tarde o temprano. Bebió su café e Ino sonrio.

-Amargo, sin azucar o crema ¿Siempre te ha gustado así el café?

-Claro- Dijo él..

La vieja tactica de cambiar de tema.

-¿no crees que deberias probar cosas nuevas?

Y allí estaba lo que lo ponía nervioso, las sugerencias de ella. Como intentando persuadirlo antes de comentar, sin interes aparente, algo que queria o necesitaba.

Suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres, Ino? Al grano, que no me gusta dar vueltas.

-Tienes todo el día- Contesto, fastidiandolo.

-Ino…

Ella rió y por un instanse te quedo embobado viendola reir, como sus ojos se cerraban, echando la cabeza para atrás con la carcajada, como sus cejas se alzaban, arqueadas, y su cabello se mecia. Ino era preciosa. Sacudio su cabeza, llamandose cursi, pero era cierto, vaya si Ino era bonita. Uh, sexy, quizá sonara más a su estilo.

-Kiba- Lo llamo, despacio, dandole suspenso a la frase que venia-¿ Recuerdas que cuando tú haces las cosas, siempre la haces en grande?

Kiba no supo si eso era bueno o malo, pero asintio, confirmandolo. Ino ensancho la sonrisa, se paro, dejo caer su cabello atrás de sus hombros y camino despacio hasta Kiba. Este dejo la tasa sobre la mesa, confundido y esperando que ella aclarara que demonios había hecho entonces.

-Apuesto un metro de pelo a que uno de los dos es niña- Declaro, poniendo la mano libre de su esposo sobre el estomago.

-¿Estas diciendo que…?

-Sí, son dos… no quería decirte hasta depues del mes por… razones mías- Confirmo, tomando la mano de el entre las suyas y apretandolas- Ya verás, serán fuertes y sanos.

-Y dos- Repitio- Dos.

-No eres bueno en matematicas, eh.-Se burlo, saliendo de la cocina.

-Dos- reitero, tieso.

-No, Ino.

-Si, Kiba.

-No, histerica.

-Si, cabeza hueca.

-No, es no. No he preguntado si querias- Respondio, cruzandose de brazos.

-Bien, perfecto entonces- Respondio, Kiba la miro confuso, Ino nunca se rendia- Porque yo no he preguntado.

Ino tomo el rodillo y antes de que Kiba pudiera impedirlo, lo hundio en el balde de pintura rosada.

-¡Ino, podría ser niño!- Exclamo.

-Podría ser niña tambien- Repuso, pintando la pared blanca.- Además, será verde y rosado.

Aoi detrás de ella ladro, como apoyando a su dueña. La perra había crecido y estaba enorme. Akamaru resoplo, haciendose a un lado de la pelea. Kiba susurro algo asi como "traidor" y el perro salio de la habitacion, probablemente ofendido.

-¡No cuenta, es verde claro!

-Menta.- Lo corrigio

-Rosa claro y verde claro- Gruño- cuarto de niña ¿Estas discriminando a un niño?

Ino se giro, ofendida.

-Y tu a mi niña.

-¡Pintemoslo todo de verde, entonces!

Ino miro el balde de pintura rosada y se lo penso, si, probablemente fuera un niño, le había pedido a Sakura que no le dijera el sexo a nadie, mucho menos a ella. Suspiro, tomo un rodillo limpio y lo undio en el balde verde. Kiba sonrio, conciente de que había ganado la discusión.

-Dejame hacerlo- Dijo Ino antes de que Kiba le quitara el rodillo.

-Tienes ocho meses, Ino, y tienes dos cachorros nadando en la barriga.

-Kiba, si quieres ayudar, toma un rodillo y si quieres vivir hasta el almuerzo, no menciones mi barriga ¿Entendido?

Kiba rió, Ino y sus complejos sobre su peso. Tomo el rodillo como Ino le ordeno y cerro la boca, conteniendo una carcajada. Ino normalmente era algo molesta, un poco cargosa y quiza algo infantil. Pero una Ino embarazada multiplicaba aquello y la ponia gruñona, y llorona, a veces.

-¡Estas haciendolo mal!- Se quejo Ino-¡Ah, solo prepara algo de chocolate con miel!

-Ya, bien- Contesto, saliendo del cuarto.

Bien, no podia quejarse, las cosas iban a pedir de boca. El joven abrio la alacena que tenia prohibido dejar vacia por su propia seguridad y le acaricio el lomo a su perro.

-Te envidio, amigo- Le confeso- Tu no tienes que lidiar con mujeres con cambios de humor.

-¡Te oi, Kiba!-Grito Ino del otro lado del pasillo y un rodillo limpio aterrizo a un lado de su cabeza.

Oh, si, a pedir de boca.

* * *

Y… ya.

Sip, aquí termina la historia en si.

Queda un epilogo, no me maten.

Ah, dios, se termina, se termina.

Y ya tengo otros dos fics en mente.

Uno era un obsequio para Neylet, pero yo tenia otro fic antes de ese y por motivos de respeto a la cronologia de mis ideas, lo subire primero.

Es un NejiTen, porque el KibaINo necesita un descanso, y porque simplemente me encanta esa pareja.

Un beso, Nocturnals.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogo, ¡Advertencia; bebe!

Ashi bostezo, tenía sueño y apenas llegaba de una larga misión, fácil, sí, pero muy aburrida y larga. Dos adjetivos que no le iban muy a la medida. Echo su cabello castaño hacía atrás en un gesto despreocupado e inconciente mientras se paseaba por los pasillos externos de su casa. Sus instintos eran fuertes, quizá por ello se movió a un costado antes de saber cual era precisamente la amenaza.

-¡Kiba!- Exclamo cuando su hermano menor paso corriendo por donde un segundo atrás había estado ella y de paso, en un movimiento experto, recuperaba el kunai que casi le daba a su hermana.

-¡Lo siento!- Grito y soltó una risa.

Curiosamente no le molesto lo suficiente para lanzarle otra en respuesta, aunque fuera sin filo, solo para golpetearlo un poco.

-¡A un lado, Ashi!- Grito Tsume, su hermanita más pequeña, corriendo detrás de Kiba.

Otra vez.

Le resto importancia, sus hermanos siempre peleaban entre ellos, ella misma era protagonista de variadas peleas a diario. Erika, quien caminaba detrás de ella la miro pidiendo una explicación con los ojos. Para ajenos a su casa, cualquiera pensaría que lo mejor era parar los pleitos.

¡Ja!

-Llegas algo temprano, Ashi- Dijo su madre, al verla.

-Si, terminamos antes de lo pensado ¿Algo nuevo?

Su madre no respondió sino que miro fijamente a Erika, quien trataba de esconderse detrás de su compañera de equipo. Ino giro los ojos, idéntica a Hinata. La mujer rubia no había cambiado mucho, a decir verdad, un poco más sabia, algo más astuta, más madura. Pero sobre todo, más recta, más rígida y más terca. Bueno, cualquiera se volvía así tratando de criar a cuatro cachorros revoltosos y escurridizos.

-¿Dónde esta Shippou?- Pregunto.

Ino aun recordaba el lío que armo su suegra cuando dijeron el nombre del segundo hijo, o quizá el primero en ver la luz del día, de Kiba y suyo, bueno, era algo predecible. Era el padre de Kiba y a ella el nombre le gustaba, Tsume ya había nombrado a sus crías a su gusto en su momento.

-Entrenando- Respondió- Salúdame a tu madre, Erika.

La más pequeña de las Uzumaki asintió con la cabeza, para tener catorce años, seguía siendo bastante tímida, nada que ver con el carácter de su padre. Erika siguió a su amiga hasta donde se encontraba el mellizo de la misma, no muy parecidos, a decir verdad.

-Presumido- Bufó Ashi al ver a su mellizo luchar fervientemente con su padre.

Moreno contra rubio.

Padre contra hijo.

Terco contra cabeza dura.

Un desastre.

-A mi… bueno, me parecen… ya sabes, fuertes- Comento Erika, impresionada por la agilidad de ambos ninjas.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos seguir después- Dijo Kiba, secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo- ¿Todo bien, Erika?

La muchacha dio un respingo al ser aludida.

-Si… señor Kiba- El hombre arrugo el ceño al oír "señor".

Sinceramente, prefería solo Kiba, pero sacarles las formalidades a los Hyugga, era perdida de tiempo. Los dejo solos, quería descansar un rato antes de partir de misión esa tarde.

-¿No llegaban mañana?- Pregunto el joven y los tres se giraron para ver como Tsume destruía una puerta tratando de agarrar al pequeño Kiba.-Algún día se mataran…

-Nosotros, hermano, somos tan buenos que terminamos las misiones con anticipación.

-Vanidosa.

-Engreído.

-Estupida.

-Rubio hueco.

-Morena debilucha.

-¡Debilucho mi trasero!- Gruño.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…- Se burlo Shippou, logrando irritar a su hermana.

Ashi podía ser muy fuerte, muy segura de sus decisiones, orgullosa y cabeza dura, si, pero odiaba cierta parte de su anatomía ¿Por qué tenia que tener un trasero tan… vasto?

El primer puñetazo de su día se lo dio a Shippou y un segundo luego estaban peleando con ganas de matarse mutuamente.

Nadie, ni siquiera Shippou, se metía con su anatomía.

Erika se echo hacia atrás, levemente asustada por el cambio de ambiente tan repentino. Se apoyo contra la pared y escucho como los dos niños peleaban entre ellos, los mellizos se gritaban y un momento luego, los padres discutían por una tontería.

La Uzumaki se sonrojo por un comentario de Shippou como "¡Si fueras tan bonita como Erika, estarías bien!" y arrastro a Ashi cuando sentía eso que anticipaba su desmayo.

-¿Si tus padres discuten tanto… por que no, bueno, se separan?- Pregunto cuidadosamente Erika en el campo de entrenamiento media hora luego.

Ashi lanzo una carcajada.

-Oh, Erika, mis padres discuten, si, pelean, claro, pero joder, se quieren por más que lo nieguen- Intento explicar- Además, si mi casa no estuviera llena de peleas, sería muy aburrida.

-Bueno… cuatro hijos, es, ya sabes, bastante.

La jovencita volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Cinco, pero supongo que si un oráculo nos hubiera visto venir, les habría obsequiado a mis padres un paquete de condones y un papel con que dijera sobre su buen uso y un video sobre nosotros peleando titulado "¡Advertencia; bebes!"

:-:

Fin.

Pues si, fin.

Para quienes les guste el NejiTen, estoy por subir un fic sobre ellos, si quieren saber lean o pasen por mi blog. http:/ nocturnals-fanfiction .blogspot . com/


End file.
